Hold it Against me
by RomanceQueen11
Summary: Sequel to "No If, Ands, or Buts!" It will mainly focus on Santana understanding her sexuality as well as Artie trying to win Brittany back. If you haven't read the first one I recommend it before reading this :
1. Chapter 1: Innocence

**Title:** Hold it Against Me [Reference Britney Spears]

**Main Characters:** Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and Artie Abrams.

This is a sequel to _"No If, Ands, or Buts!"_ It will mainly focus on Santana understanding her sexuality as well as Artie trying to win Brittany back because even though he is happy for her and Santana he doesn't understand why she chose her over him. I will also be featuring all Britney Spears song. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Innocence

I really don't know what hurts the most: Being dumped by a girl for a guy with amazing dancing skills and better abs than you or being dumped by a girl for a girl with...well...boobs! Probably the second one, no..._Defiantly_ the second one.

I can't believe Brittany dumped me for Santana. It's been two weeks and I have yet for everything to actually set into my mind. She dumped me for Santana. At first I thought it was this weird dream, but sadly it wasn't. I've tried to be that supportive ex-boyfriend turned friend and give support and encouragement to Brittany and Santana's relationship because even though they have been together for two weeks their relationship is really hush-hush. Only Glee club members know of their little thing.

Ugh.

I'm all for gay rights, I mean Kurt was my guy before he switched schools on us, but I don't really know how much longer I can pretend to be happy for Brittany and Santana. They're starting to annoy me. They were always together before, but now? It's like their conjoined twins or something. You never see one without the other and they're always talking and giggling about something that no one else found or heard to be funny. I mean I and Brittany had our own little inside jokes and such but was it really that annoying to deal with? Gosh, how did they deal with us?

Sigh. I sound bitter don't I? I'm not bitter though. Nope. Arthur A. does not get bitter. Over Brittany? No way. She was the past. I'm moving on. I'm so moved on these girls got to take a number!

"Hey Artie." I looked up to see Brittany leaning against a locker smiling at me, her text books in hand. She looks so beautiful, well she always looks beautiful...Snap out of it Artie. She dumped you...For a girl...With boobs!

"Hey Brittany."

"I need your help with something..."

"Can't Santana help you?" I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, what's up?"

She reached into her book bag and took out a notebook. She flipped through a few pages and handed it to me. I eyed it curiously then looked up at her.

"I'm so lost." She said shaking her head.

"Brittany, 2x plus 6 over 4 does not equal unicorns."

"Are you sure? It looks unicorny to me."

I couldn't help but smile at her innocence, her sweet natural beautiful innocence. Stop it Artie.

"No, Brittany...Are you sure this is the whole equation? I think you might have left something off..."

She shrugged, "There's so many numbers...I mean like..._Soooooo_ many numbers, Artie."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. Um, have you tried asking Santana for help?"

"Yeah, well, she's busy with her own stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

She shrugged again, "Something about her mom and Glee Club and some other stuff."

"You don't listen when she talks?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "Of course I listen to her when she talks, but these numbers are clogging my mind. They're blocking the good stuff I'm supposed to remember."

"You know the Internet can always help too..."

"I don't know how to turn on the computer."

"Right...I can always turn it on for you."

"That's okay, Santana does it for me." She smiled at the name. I rolled my eyes.

"So, when do you want to study this?"

"Whenever."

"Um, I'm usually free after school..."

"You can come over my house!"

"Why not mine?"

"I have highlighters at my house."

"I do too."

"But mine are very bright and they glow in the dark AND they have glitter in them." She smiled again.

"Glitter highlighters?"  
>"What's wrong with that? They're really pretty."<p>

"Brittany."

She turned to see Santana waving towards her; she was inching her way over. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Blue Tooth." She said to me.

"Satan." I responded. She snarled.

"What are you two talking about?"

"My homework."

"Oh..."

"Why don't you help her?" I asked, shoving the notebook at Santana.

"Math isn't really my thing, besides that's not what I and Brittany do together."

There goes that annoying couple laugh they do. Ugh. Makes my stomach turn.

"Well, how about tonight?" Brittany turned to me, "After school? My house?"

"Yeah...Sure." How could I turn her down?

"Great, later Artie."

They linked pinkies and were out of my sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Amor

**Authors Note: **So there's no confusion, I am speaking from all three POVs. In order: Artie, Santana, then Brittany. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Amor

I loved the feel of Brittany's pinky intertwined with mine. Her skin felt soft and smooth, almost like a rabbit's...I have been hanging with her for way too long, but I regret nothing. Even as I stand here beside her, watching her unlock her locker I can't help but smile like an idiot. She's perfect in the best way. I don't even know what to truly say. In all the years I've known Brittany how was I supposed to know I would fall in love with her? And not to mention I would end up being her girlfriend?

Sigh. But this doesn't mean I'm into being labeled as gay or anything. Quite the opposite. I don't need a label to identify myself and why should I? The only label I'm worried about is Gucci and Versace, the rest mean nothing to me.

"Santana?" Brittany was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, huh?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just Glee stuff."

"Since when did you start thinking about Glee stuff?"

"I do from time to time."

She smiled at me and put her books in her locker. She held out her pinky to me.

"You should be thinking about me."

I linked my pinky with her as we walked in step down the hallway.

"Why would I be thinking about you if you're right beside me?"

She shrugged, "I think it's sweet when people think about me...Artie thought about me all the time."

I sighed. She had been doing that a lot without really realizing she was doing it. She kept comparing little things I did with the way Artie did it. It was sickening.

_'Artie doesn't do that...Artie did this...Artie did that...No, Artie liked this...'_ Ugh! I want to punch a wall every time she mentions his name. And not to mention she asked him for help with her homework and not me, granted I suck at Math and I would probably end up making out with her than actually getting work done, but that's besides the point. I still would like to be asked.

"I hate it when you do that."

"When I do what?"

"Compare me to Artie, it's annoying."

"But I'm not comparing, I was just telling you..."

"Well, I don't care. I am not Artie."

I dropped her pinky and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry..." She began. I shrugged. "I'm just used to Artie and his relationship style. I'm sorry. I'm trying..."

I felt myself melt as her blue eyes pounded into my brown.

"I know you are and I love that about you, but...I don't know..."

"You wish I focused more on you?"

"No, on _us_. I mean you did pick me right?"

She smiled.

"Of course I picked you. I don't sing to anyone for nothing."

I smiled at her.

"I guess sometimes I feel like you only chose me to make me...I don't know...Happier I guess."

"No way." She put her hands on my arms and turned me to face her, "I love you, Santana. I love being with you, I love everything about you and I regret nothing."

"Yo amor tu."

"Huh?"

I smiled.

"I love you too, Brittany."


	3. Chapter 3: Berry

**Chapter 3**: Berry

**POV**: Brittany

Hey you! Yeah you in my head right now! HEY! I just always wanted to do that...I guess this is the part where I break down how I've been feeling ever since I sang that song for Santana, huh? Well, I've been feeling great actually. I love being with Santana, she's sweet and caring, it kind of feels like nothing really changed between us really. Well...Except that we make out more. That's a big plus!

I kind of miss Artie though. Not romantically or anything, just in general. He was sweet and made me laugh and smile. He was a great boyfriend now that I think about it...

"Brittany...Brittany...Brittany!"

"Huh?"

I forgot I was sitting in Glee Club, I guess by the looks around me I had zoned out and Mr. Schue was telling us something important. Or at least what he thought was important. Personally if it didn't feature me dancing or a Britney or Ke$ha number I can't honestly say I cared much.

"I was wondering if you and Mike Chang could teach us some new dance routines. Principal Figgins wants us to do a number at prom."

"Sure." I said without really thinking. Mike Chang smiled at me and I smiled back.

The bell signaled for the end of the period. I would have been pinky linked with Santana but she had something to do. I didn't ask her, though I was pretty curious. She told me not to worry about it as I scratched my head and she smiled at me. Her smile was always my weakness.

Sigh.

"Hey Brittany."

I turned around to see Rachel Berry facing me...Well...More so neck to me than really facing.

"Hi." I began to walk out of the Glee room.

"You seem happier these days."

"Yup."

"Is it because of one Ms. Santana Lopez?"

"Shhh! Santana doesn't want everyone to know just yet and you're being really loud."

"I didn't know my vocal range offended you."

"It doesn't offend me, it's just really high pitched and annoying."

I continued to walk until I came to my locker, she was still following me.

"Why are you following me? Are you like one of those creepy stalker type girls?"

"Uh, no."

"Are you sure because I could totally see you hanging out behind a bush waiting on someone to appear or something."

"Uh, no Brittany I am not stalking you."

"Just checking because Santana would kick your ass."

I heard her sigh heavily as she shifted her books in her hands.

"As much as your girlfriend's punches leave me in mediocre pain and her yells are very loud and her words do erupt in a very loud room almost like a giant elephant and her..."

"You're talking way too much. I can't concentrate."

"You're opening your locker, what's there to concentrate on?"

"It's so many numbers; it takes silence and brain power to crack the code of the hidden treasure chest that is my locker."

She looked at me funny but didn't say anything.

"Yes! Opened it."

"Great, but you know I think you owe me a thank you."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be happy."

"How do you figure that?" I asked getting my math textbook out of my locker.

"Well, for one...I helped you figure out what to ask Artie and Santana."

"I came up with the question."

"But I came up with the method."

"Uh..."

"Plus I figured out that Artie and Santana needed to be put in their place."

"They backed out..."

"Must you ruin this for me?"

"Ruin what?"

"I'm trying to prove to Finn that if I can get two people who are clearly meant to be together than I can get him and me together."

"I thought he was with Quinn? Did they break up again?"

She bit her lip.

"No." She growled at me, "But that's beside the point."

"I didn't know there was a point to this conversation."

She sighed.

"Would you just please tell Finn that I helped you and Santana get together? It would mean a lot to me."

"Okay...But the last time I did something for you I ended up in a magazine...That was fun."

I smiled thinking back on it.

"It's like talking to a wall with you."

"Are you calling me fat?"

She sighed yet again.

"Just tell Finn!"

"That you called me fat?"

She screamed a soft scream then walked off.

What did I say?


	4. Chapter 4: Round 1

**Chapter 4**: Round 1

**POV:** Artie 

I sat at my locker flipping through Brittany's notebook it still had the scent of her on it. I put it to my nose and began to smell her amazing blonde smell.

"That's sick." I quickly threw the notebook in my locker and looked at the new voice beside me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Smelling a notebook?" Sam dug into my locker and took out the notebook and flipped through the pages then shook his head at me.

"What?"

"Brittany's notebook? Really? What you do? Steal it?"

"I didn't steal it, give it back." I reached for it but he backed away.

"Come on guy, she left you its okay it happens to the best of us."

"Shut up and give me back the notebook." I reached again but he backed away farther.

"Why are you smelling it though? Does she smell weird or something?"

"No, she smells great." I reached again but lost my balance and tipped out of my wheelchair.

"Oh, sorry Artie. I'm really sorry."

As I let Sam lift me up back into my chair I noticed Santana walking alone down the hallway, which was odd because she was usually seen with Brittany these days. She walked with a fast pace about her. She looked like she was on a mission, constantly looking back to see if someone was following her. Then she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Are you okay, Artie? I didn't break your head or anything did I?" Sam asked.

"What? No. Hey, question do you know where Santana is?"

Sam shrugged, "Once we broke up everything that came with the Santana package just disappeared."

"What was she like as a girlfriend?"

"She was okay for the most part, nothing big to brag about. She was hot, I was hot, that's the end of that story. But of course she was clearly interested in the girls of McKinley High instead of me."

"Only interested in girls...Hmmmm..."

I began to let my mind float around. Santana speeding down the hallway like a crazed woman and Brittany was nowhere in sight. Could it be possible that she was cheating on Brittany? Already? They had only been dating for two weeks, why would Santana be cheating on her? And so soon at that. I thought she loved Brittany...Or maybe she doesn't and only wanted to be with her because I was with her. She hates to see anyone happy...THAT'S IT! She doesn't really love Brittany. I knew it!

"Hey! Hey! Artie where are you going?" But I couldn't hear Sam, I was on a mission.

That afternoon I found myself stuck in Brittany's room. I remember this room very well; I had lost my virginity in this room. Funny how things worked. I ended up losing my virginity to her yet she ends up losing her heart to Santana. I can feel it. She doesn't know it yet. She's so sweet and innocent, how do you tell her that Santana is more than likely cheating on her? It would hurt her...But of course I will be there to pick up the broken pieces. All the better.

"Artie, help me." She was lying on her bed, her feet kicking as she held her pencil in her mouth as she looked at the worksheet her teacher had given her.

"You didn't do it wrong...You just...Uh..."

"Didn't do it right?" She asked. I nodded. She rolled over on her back, "I suck. It's not my fault I don't understand math. I blame Chipmunk."

"Who's Chipmunk?"

"My pet hamster when I was like five. She always chewed at my addition cards."

"So, your hamster ate your homework?"

"Yes! And would you believe my teachers didn't believe me?"

"You have got to be kidding." I said sarcastically.

"Nope."

She rolled back over.

"Can we take a break? My brain hurts."

"Sure."

"Want some Capri Sun?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah..."

"They're in the kitchen. I'll be back."

She hopped off her bed and ran out of her room and down the stairs. I wheeled around her room taking it in. It had been a while since I had been in here. Everything seemed the same. I wheeled back towards her bed and noticed her phone was lighting up. I made sure she wasn't coming and picked up her phone. To no surprise the name flashing on the screen was San.

**Santana: **_Brit! i kno i said i was gonna come over and 'hang' w/ u but i can't. something came up. sorry. it's my mom again. see you in school? xoxo bye!_

Her mom, huh?

Brittany came back into the room and I threw the phone under the pillow.

"I couldn't find your favorite, hope you'll settle for grape."

"Yeah, sure no problem."

Silence filled the room around us as we drank our drink. Brittany finished first, as always, and began to hum a Britney Spears song.

"Toxic." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Very good. Now guess this one."

She hummed another tune.

"Hold it Against Me."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked with a smile.

"Guess my songs correctly?"

"Oh it's easy. I know you, Brittany."

She smiled, "You're much better than Santana is at this."

"I am?"

"Yeah, she usually gets the first one right though."

"Hmmm...Speaking of Santana, she's okay with you studying with me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

"I mean me and you were boyfriend and girlfriend at one point..."

"Yeah, I know. But Santana's okay with it. Especially with her mom going through and all..." She jumped back on the bed.

"What's wrong with her mom?"

"She's just been really sick lately."

"Oh...What kind of sick?"

Brittany shrugged, "There's different kinds of sick?"

"Yep, you have the very sick, the okay sick, and the very very sick."

"Hmm...I never asked Santana which sick."

"You should ask her."

"Usually she would tell me."

"But she hasn't?"

She shook her head, "No..." Her voice trailed off.

"Maybe she doesn't want to bother you with it."

"Yeah...I guess..." Yet again her voice trailed off. I couldn't help but smile, finally Brittany was beginning to question Santana's motives.

"I know if my mom was sick I would want you to know. Ya know, so you would be there for me."

"I know you would, Artie. But you and Santana are different."

"I know that, but I'm just saying. When a family member is sick it's the perfect time to have friends and others to help you through."

"Yeah...It is..."

"Has she ever pushed you away before? When it comes to family, I mean."

"No...No she hasn't..." Her voice trailed off again and I found my cheeks flashing red with happiness.

"Maybe she's just protective..."

"Yeah..."

Brittany reached for her phone and eyed the message from Santana and sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just Santana. We were supposed to hang out tonight but she can't."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah..."

"What were you two supposed to be doing?"

"Uh, just stuff."

"We can hang out if you want."

"Artie..."

"Just as friends, Brittany. I promise."

She smiled.

"Okay, I'd like that."

Round 1: Artie 1, Santana 0


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter 5**: Secrets

**POV**: Santana

**San:** _that's not the point i'm trying to make. _

**?:** _then what's ur point?_

**San: **_i can't really explain it. it's a feeling more than anything._

**?:** _a good kind of feeling?_

**San:** _very_

**?:** _u know there's nothing wrong w/ that right?_

**San:** _i kno, but others might not. _

**?:** _who cares what others think?_

**San:** _I DO! have u not been reading what i've been texting u for like the past hour?_

**?: **_sadly i have_

**San:** _i just...i can't explain. it's hard. but u get what i'm saying right?_

**?:** _for the most part_

**San:** _good. i like talking to u. u get me._

**?:** _u can always just talk to brittany_

**San:** _she wouldn't understand like u_

**?: **_ur right_

**San:** _remember no one must know about this relationship between u and me_

**?:** _i kno_

**San:** _thanks for understanding_

**?:** _u have too many secrets, how does brittany feel about this?_

**San:** _she doesn't know_

**?: **_smh. idk how to feel. i feel like a mistress_

**San:** _lol!_

**?:** _i'm serious_

**San: **_o. you're not a mistress. you're more than that, ok? look i g2g. ttyl?_

**?:** _u kno the number. sweet dreams_

**San:** _sweet dreams._

I walked into William McKinley High School the next day feeling pretty proud of myself. I leaned against my locker waiting on Brittany to appear, but when I saw her she was walking with Artie. Well, more like she was pushing him down the hallway and he was smiling and laughing with her. What was this foolishness? Did she forget that she was _my_ girlfriend?

"Well, it seems like you two are having a great morning." I said, standing in front of them. Brittany gulped, but Artie wore this weird smile on his face.

"We did actually." Artie answered.

"How great?" I questioned, eyeing Brittany.

"Not that great." Brittany said before Artie could speak.

"I'll see you later, Brittany." Artie smiled at me and then wheeled down the hallway.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What? We were just walking down the hallway..."

"No, that smile and giggling. Did you forget I'm your girlfriend?"

"No, Santana I didn't forget you were my girlfriend." Her voice was more monotone than usual. She opened her locker and pulled out her math textbok where a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and eyed it.

"'Last night was fun, hope you do well in math. Love, Artie?' What the hell is this?" Brittany grabbed it out of my hand and read it herself.

"Just a note, no big deal. We had fun last night, he helped me with my math and then we watched movies."

"What movie?"

"Aladdin." She shrugged.

"That's _our_ movie, Brittany." Not that I'm a big fan of Disney movies or anything but that movie meant something to me and I thought it meant something to her. Was I wrong?

"Yeah, well you blew me off."

"I told you it was my mom."

"And how sick is your mom anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she okay sick, very sick, or very very sick?"

"What difference does that make?"

"A bigger difference than you'd think." She slammed her locker and began to walk away from me. I quickly caught up to her.

"Pause, are you upset with me because I had to take care of my mom?"

"No, I'm upset with you because I don't believe your mom is sick."

"I don't really know how to respond to that."

"Just tell me the truth, were you with your mom last night?"

I hesistated.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you, Santana."

She began to walk off again.

"What do you want me to do here?"

"Just tell me am I just another post-it?"

"What?"

"You have post-its of everyone you sleep with." We stopped in the middle of the hallway, her arms were folded across her chest, "Am I just another post-it?"

"Are you kidding me? You're way more than that I thought you knew that."

"I thought I did..." She began to walk away again.

"I really wish you'd stop walking away from me." I stood frozen, she turned to me and looked at me. Her arms still folded across her chest.

"Why can't we tell people?" She said in a whisper.  
>"What?"<p>

She walked back to me.  
>"Why can't we tell people that we're a couple? I want to scream it from the mountain tops because that's how you make me feel. Don't I make you feel that way?"<p>

"Of course you do."

"Then let's tell people."

"I'm not ready for that yet, I have to sort everything out."

She sighed.

"What's there to figure out?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Make me."

"Brittany..."

"Santana, i love you but I'm starting to think maybe I made the wrong choice in picking you."

Her words shot me in the heart like an arrow. I felt myself falling down a well into the pitch blackness of nothing. How could she have said that with a straight face? How could she regret her choice?

"Brittany, I can't believe what you just said."

She sighed. Her ocean blue eyes melting into mine. She looked sad, afraid almost. She wanted to cry. I could feel it.

"I'm only going to ask you this once more. Where were you yesterday night?"

Again I hesitated. I didn't really know what she wanted me to say.

"I told you, I was with my mom."

I saw a tear fall out of her eye.

"I knew you were a lot of things, Santana, but I never thought you'd lie to me."

"Brittany..."

"I called your mom, Santana. She's not sick. Not even a little bit."

Busted.

"Wait, Brittany I can explain..."

"I really thought you loved me..."

"Brittany I do! I'd go to the moon and back for you!"

"Then why not tell me where you were last night? What's so wrong in that?" She didn't wait for me to answer, "I'm tired of the secrets and the lies Santana. It's only been two weeks, TWO WEEKS!"

"Brittany, please."

"No..." She did something I never thought she'd do, she unhooked her charm bracelet I had given her many years ago.

"Brittany, don't..."

She handed it to me, "I don't want to see you again, Santana." She turned her head because another tear was coming out of her eyes.

"Brittany, let me explain, please."

She shook her head, "There's nothing you can say, Santana. I'm done."

She walked away from me, I folded my hand into a fist around the bracelet. Did that really just happen?


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbroken

**Chapter 6:** Heartbroken

**POV:** Brittany 

I found myself on the floor in the girl's bathroom. So many tears were falling from my face I felt like a waterfall. A very blonde girlish waterfall. How could Santana lie to me like that? I mean, what was she doing that was so secretive? Was she cheating on me? After everything we've been through was it possible that Santana Lopez had cheated on me? I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Brittany?" I looked up to see Rachel entering the bathroom and making her way towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked her through my sobs.  
>"Are you okay?" She flattened out her dress and took a seat beside me.<p>

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Are you going to call me fat again?"

"I never called you fat to begin with..." Her voice trailed off, she put her hand on my shoulder, "Is it about Santana?"

Just hearing her name made me cry harder. Rachel went into a near by stall and collected more toilet tissue. I probably looked pathetic. A real mess to her, but honestly I didn't care. I had no idea how to truly feel. I loved Santana with all my heart and thought for sure I made the right choice in picking her, yet here I sat on the bathroom floor beside Berry of all people crying over Santana. She probably wasn't even crying over me. She was probably texting her mistress or something.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, she was now rubbing my back. She had such soft, light hands. I wonder why Quinn called her manhands? Her hands weren't even manish.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

"Will you leave me alone please?"

She thought for a moment.

"No." She finally answered.

"No?" I questioned.

"You clearly need a friend right now, so no. I will not leave you alone." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

I began to hear distance music playing. Whether it was in my head or not I can't honestly tell you, but I heard it. It sounded like a Britney Spear's song, or at least something Britney Spears would sing. I felt my chest tighten and my heart raise as I found my voice.

_"I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well_

_Oh yes you know its true_

_You'd call me Cinderella_

_All you had to do was yell_

_And I'd be there for you..."_

I felt Rachel eye me, but she didn't say anything as I continued.

_"...Here I am_

_So try to forgive me_

_I don't believe in fairy tales_

_Here we are with nothing but honesty_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not gonna stay..."_

I honestly don't think there was much more for Rachel to even say because she joined in with me.

_"...I'm sorry for running away like this_

_And I'm sorry I've already made my wish_

_Oh, But Cinderellas got to go..."_

I reached for her hand as I found tears flowing out of my eyes. She didn't resist it. She squeezed it as we continued our song together.

_"...I'm sorry to say, i'm runnin' away now..._

_don't worry, you will be alright_

_i'm runnin' away, i've made up my mind now.._

_your gonna have to let me go_

_I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm_

_sorry I've already made my wish_

_Oh, but cinderella's got to go_

_I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry, _

_your going to be alright!_

_but cinderella's got to go..."_

The beat then died out around us, yet we sat on that bathroom floor. Our hands squeezed together as I let my tears flow out of my eyes. As I lifted my head up to blow my nose I felt my phone vibrate. It was a number I didn't know...

**?:** _You're wrong about Santana._

* * *

><p><em> Song: Cinderella by Britney Spears<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Round 2

**Chapter 7**: Round 2

**POV:** Artie 

"What are you so smiley about?" Sam asked me as I entered the Glee choir room.

"Oh, nothing." I couldn't help the smile on my face. I mean there was trouble in paradise between Brittany and Santana. Could my day get any better?

Brittany entered the room with Rachel by her side. She didn't say much, her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like she had been crying. Santana entered shortly afterwards, she had her arms folded across her chest and was eyeing the ground as she walked. She too looked like she had been crying...

Brittany sat beside Rachel on the back row and Santana sat a few seats in front of her. Their eyes never met and no words uttered from their lips. Though a part of me was beaming with happiness at this awesome state they were in - clearly they had a fight - I still felt bad about it. I don't know why. Santana broke me and Brittany up the first chance she got, why should I be sad for her? No. No, i'm not sad. Forget that. I'm thrilled. Santana is finally getting a taste of her own medicine. How does it feel Santana? How does it feel to lose someone you love? I bet it sucks doesn't it? Then again, did Santana even really love Brittany? She's hiding secrets early into their relationship, of course she doesn't love Brittany. She just got with her because I had her. Healthy relationships aren't Santana's thing.

Mr. Schue entered the room with a clap of his hands. He was excited to say the least. He went to the board and wrote one word: Story.

"Who can tell me what a story is?" He asked turning back towards us.

"A tale of one or more main characters who deal with an adventure of some sort."

Everyone in Glee Club turned to Brittany, who's head was resting on Rachel's shoulder in a sad state. She looked at us.

"What?" She asked.

"T-that's right, Brittany." Mr. Schue stammered, looking confused.

"Don't be so shocked." Rachel defended, "Brittany is smarter than she looks."

Brittany smiled weakily at her.

"Santana taught me." I heard her say almost in a whisper. At the sound of her name, Santana looked at Brittany but Brittany's eyes never looked up at her.

"Well, um, yes, what Brittany said. A story is a tale of characters going through an adventure and every song has a story. Whether it's a love story or maybe just a random club banger, it still tells a story. So that is your assignment. To find a song that tells a story, but not just any story, a story that relates back to you."

"Sounds good, Mr. Schue." Finn said from behind us.

"I'm glad you like it, Finn."

"I do too." I heard Santana say from the distant corner, "I actually have a song in mind."

"Can we hear it?" Mr. Schue asked.

Santana sighed as she got up from her seat and took the center floor. I eyed her with loathe.

"Okay, um, this song tells the story of how a girl really likes this guy but is so scared so she tells him about her flaws and how to be patient with her because all she really wants is to love him."

She pointed to Brad as he began to play the piano.

_"You tell me you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come too close I move away..."_

She fixed her eyes on Brittany who was trying not to look at her.

_"...I wanna believe in everything you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me, move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know..."_

The base picked up and Santana began to sway, all the while her eyes glued to Brittany's. I felt my stomach turn and grow numb, Brittany had eyed her. Not just a quick glance, no, their eyes were locked solid.

_"...Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night..."_

She walked towards the side of Rachel and grabbed an empty chair and pulled it in front of Brittany.

_"...Baby all I need is time_

_I don't wanna be so shy_

_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why_

_Hope that you will wait for me_

_You'll see that you're the only one for me..."_

She grabbed Brittany's hand. Rachel seemed to smirk beside Brittany, nudging her to smile at Santana. Santana was now crying, I thought she was just getting teary eyed because the song spoke volume but no that wasn't the case. She was crying for Brittany. She was hurting without Brittany. Doesn't feel good, Santana does it? When the one you love is gone? Pause. That would mean that Santana actually does love Brittany...Then what was she doing so secretly?

_"...I wanna believe in everything that you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me, move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know..."_

Brittany bent her head down, while Santana held her hand. Santana gently grabbed Brittany's chin to lift up her head to eye her.

_"...Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night..."_

They both were crying by the end of the number. I felt like I was watching them sing 'Landslide' all over again. Ugh. Brittany don't fall for it. Don't you see that I'm the best one for you?

The piano died down but Santana's hands still rested in Brittany's. They were smiling and crying all at the same time. Did that song really just help? I can't believe it! Santana pushed her chair back and now was embracing Brittany...And...And...Wait...Do I hear applause? You have got to be kidding me! Did Rachel just start off clapping? Is everyone clapping too? Ugh!

Round 2: Artie 1 Santana 1

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Song 'Sometimes' by Britney Spears _


	8. Chapter 8: Ice

**Chapter 8**: Ice

**POV**: Santana 

I don't really know where me and Brittany stand but I know that song defiantly helped things. I know what you're thinking, _why didn't I just tell Brittany the truth_. It's more complicated than you think. Somethings Brittany shouldn't know, besides it has nothing to do with her. It's about me and who I am. I'm new to this whole same-sex relationship thing, and sometimes I need someone to talk to. Or some people, whoever will listen I guess. But only those who can relate to what I'm going through, Brittany wouldn't understand.

I watched Brittany walk out of the Choir room with Rachel. Since when did they become friends anyway?

"Hello Santana." Artie wheeled in front of me blocking my path.

"Crippleton."

"Trouble in paradise?"

I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business."

"Your defensiveness always gives you away." He turned around from me.

"You do realize you lost right?"

He wheeled back to me and eyed me curiously.

"I lost?"

"I got Brittany, not you. So all these study sessions you're trying to make happen between you and her need to stop."

"If Brittany doesn't mind it then I don't. Are you jealous, Santana? Scared Brittany might not be truly over me?" He gave a small smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a chance."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

_Later that day..._

"I'm totally worried."

"I thought you two broke up?"

"We're going to be back together, thank you and would you put down my pillow?" I grabbed my pillow from his hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just so dark and gloomy. There is nothing wrong with some pastel colors from time to time you know."

"He's right, your room is completely dark and dusty. Feel like I'm in a Jamaican prison." She said eyeing my giant Bob Marley poster.

"Could you two focus? I didn't ask you here for room suggestions."

"You need some." He said. She nodded in agreement.

I sighed heavily and stuffed my face into my dark and gloomy pillow.

"You shouldn't worry about Artie." I heard her voice say through muffledness.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about really. Brittany clearly chose you."

"Yeah, but she's mad at me."

"And explain to us again why?"

"Because I lied to her."

"Great start off in your relationship."

"Shut up." I threw a pillow at her.

"Why couldn't you just tell Brittany the truth? You were sleeping over at her house and texting me. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"You've been saying for the past week how you know Brittany would never understand but did you ever stop and think that maybe she would? She's going through the same thing you are."

"No she isn't." I corrected, "And that's something I admire about her." I got off my bed and grabbed a photo off my mirror of me and Brittany. "She's always been so confident in who she is. She knew who she was long before I knew who I was. She loves me, she doesn't care who knows. She would shout it from the rooftops if she could find the stairs to the top..."

"But you wouldn't?" He asked.

I sighed and put the picture back, "I love her. I'm in love with her. I want to be with her more than I want new extensions..."

"So, what's the problem exactly?" She asked.

"If I may?" He turned to her, "I think what Santana's problem is lack of repeating time. She doesn't want to endure the same path another out and proud gay of McKinley High went through. Correct?"

I nodded.

"We all went through torment." She said.

"Not like that." I said, "Nothing compares to that, and I'm scared for that."

"You know what I've learned throughout my years at McKinley?" He asked me. I shook my head, "You can't truly learn to love others until you can safely say you love yourself. I think that's the problem between you and Brittany."

"But I do love myself."

"I get what he's saying, and no you don't Santana. In order to love yourself you have to be able to accept who you are and not be afraid of what others think of you. No one's opinion matters but your own. Slushies in the face a few days a week doesn't compare to the thought of you hating yourself because you're gay or bi or whatever you are."

"I don't do labels." I corrected.

"Well, whatever you are we love you all the same." He put his hand on my knee, "But I'm serious Santana. Take time to love yourself first. If you don't love yourself, you can't love Brittany and she needs love. She needs someone who will be there for her and treat her kindly..."

"And not like a child." She added. We looked at her, "What? I love Artie but a magic comb?"

He laughed loudly and high fived her. I rolled my eyes.

"I might not agree with Artie's method but he meant well. Brittany needed encouragement and she got it."

"What would you have done?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't have done the comb thing. I probably would have told her the truth. She's magic and we'll love her no matter what happens on that stage. She would smile, hug me, and melt into the floor."

"You know Brittany just that well?"

"We compliment each other."

"You're like fire and she's like ice."

I looked at her confused.

"They compliment each other. Fire melts ice, just like you melt Brittany into being that awesome person we know and love and ice once melted can also put out a fire. Just like Brittany is able to control your emotions. No one else can but her."

I nodded amused.

"I'm fire huh?"

"Yup." She nodded, "And fire is nothing without ice."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I wonder if anyone can guess these two Santana is talking to. Hm...


	9. Chapter 9: Rachel

**Chapter 9**: Rachel

**POV:** Brittany 

Being friends with Rachel was actually a pretty cool thing, and I never thought I'd say that...Like ever. She was just that weird reindeer sweater wearing girl I thought had the most annoying voice, but she's actually sweet. And cares a lot about my feelings. At first I thought she was just being nice to me for another duet thingy, but she actually meant well. It was really weird. Here she is sitting on my bed reading over my homework, she keeps making all these red marks on it and erasing stuff. Is that a good thing?

"Seriously, Brittany?"

"What?"

"Since when did a noun become a person, place, and parrot?"

"Isn't that it?"

"No, it's person, place, and thing."

"A parrot is a thing...Sort of. I remember I named my pet parrot thing. He only knew cat calls though."

"Cat calls?"

"He kept meowing like one then he died."

"Um..."

"I think he died the day we got him...He was like, 'meow' but it sounded like a weird choke meow."

"Um, did you ever think he was choking? Or having a stroke or something?"

I thought for a moment.

"Nope."

She shook her head but continued to go over my paper. My phone vibrated on the night stand. I picked it up and eyed the number.

"Do you know this number?" I showed my phone to Rachel.

"Nope."

"They keep texting me."

"What do they say?"

"Texts can't talk."

She sighed.

"What do the text messages say, Brittany?"

"Well, the first one said I was wrong about Santana."

"What were you wrong about?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, what does the text say this time?"

I clicked view message and it popped up.

**?:** _Santana loves you. If you leave her now you'll regret it later._

I showed her the message and she put down her pen and eyed it.

"Do you think I would regret it?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know really. I know after I made out with Puck I regretted it."

"Because he tasted like waffles without the syrup?"

She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and scratched her neck.

"No, because I lost Finn."

"You lost him? I thought he was at school today..."

"No, not that kind of lost. I meant he broke up with me."

"Oh, right...And now he's with Quinn..." I let my voice travel off, "Rachel can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you see Quinn and Finn together how do you feel?"

She shrugged, "Hate...Jealousy...Pity."

"Why pity?"

"I pity that all that happiness they have will disappear once Finn realizes I'm the best one for him." She gave an evil smile.

"Do you think that's how Santana felt when I was with Artie?"

She shrugged again, "I'm not Santana."

"That's a good thing, I don't know if I could date a Santana-Rachel combo. That would be weird."

"Who said I would want to date you anyway?" She asked with a little smirk.

"Hey! I'm a catch!"

"And apparently Santana caught you."

I walked towards my window and looked outside. The sun was shinning brightly and a few neighborhood kids were outside playing.

"Santana lied to me." I said to the window.

"About what?" It replied back.

"OMG! My window just spoke!"

"Brittany..." I turned around to face Rachel.

"Oh, right...haha..."

"What did she lie about?"

"Her mom being sick. Her mom isn't sick at all. She lied to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"If she wanted me to know she would have told me."

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes people want to be asked things rather than upfront telling others. Maybe she would like you to ask her..."

"But I did. I asked her if she was with her mom..."

"But you didn't ask her where she really was once you caught her in the lie. That was your mistake."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, it's hers. Just ask her where she was if she wasn't with her mom. Okay?"

"What if I don't like the answer?"

Rachel closed the cap on my pen and grabbed her book bag from the floor. She got off my bed and walked towards my bedroom door.

"Brittany, the way I see it anything can happen. Santana could tell you she was with some chick and everything could hurt, or she could tell you she was surprising you with a necklace. I don't know what she'll say but it doesn't hurt to ask."

She turned the knob on my bedroom door and opened it.

"Why are you so good at giving advice, but suck at taking it?" I asked.

She turned to me, "Why are you so good at dancing, but suck at English?"

She smiled at me then exited my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of you guessed the names correctly. Good job! :-)


	10. Chapter 10: Warning

**Chapter 10**: Warning

**POV**: Artie

I sat in the library reaching for records to flip through, trying to find the perfect song for our Glee assignment but every song had something to do with Brittany. It's not my fault that I'm not over her. It's hers. She's always around me, plus she wants me to help her with her math homework. That can't possibly be my fault that I'm helping her and her beauty is taking me by control.

I reached for another record but couldn't reach it, I felt a hand reach over me and hand it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can we talk?" The voice of Tina caught me by surprise.

"Yeah, sure."

She rolled me towards a nearby table. I rested the record on my lap while she pushed out a chair for herself.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"I think the real question is what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been mopping around here like you lost your puppy but you won't talk to anyone about it."

"I'm not mopping."

"You are. And it's understandable, you lost your girlfriend to a girl. That would cause anyone to mope."

"I didn't lose her, she just wanted to experiment for a while."  
>"Is that what you believe?"<p>

I rolled away from her and back to the record stand and reached to put the record back. She followed me and put the record back herself.

"I don't need your help." I stated.

"Artie, I know what happened between us hurt you and I know when you're hurt." I folded my arms.

"You don't know anything."

She bent down to be eye-level with me.

"I just want you to know if you need a friend I'm here for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your friendship."

"Fine." She stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest, "Then as your ex-girlfriend I am telling you that you are being pathetic and selfish. Brittany might be your ex-girlfriend but she's also your friend and real friends won't hurt the ones they love."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you're studying with her nowadays..."

"Yeah, so?"

"I know you Artie, you will stop at nothing to get her back."

"She's with someone else and I respect that."

"Oh please! You joined the football team to win me back remember?"

"That was so long ago."

"But my point is the still the same isn't it? Leave her alone, Artie. She's happy with Santana..."

"She can be happy with me too."

"But she didn't choose you, she chose Santana and you have to let her go."

"What if I chose not to?"

She bent back down to eye-level, her hands were gripping the arms of my chair.

"This is a warning, Artie. I could careless really about Brittany, but she's happy and you shouldn't want to ruin that for her just because she found out that you weren't the one for her. Because once you take away her happiness do you really think she'll fall back into your good graces?"

She didn't let me answer. She walked away from me.


	11. Chapter 11: Blackout

**Chapter 11**: Blackout

**POV:** Santana 

I stood at my locker eyeing my History homework, but I was completely clueless. I had paid some freshman to do it for me, maybe I should have asked him what exactly the Civil War was about...

"Hey." I dropped my book at the sound of Brittany's voice.

"Sorry." She said, "Sorry." She bent down with me to pick up my book. We grabbed it at the same time, our hands touched, felt like a thousand watts of energy was streaming up my arm as we looked at each other's eyes. Everything was beautiful. She was beautiful. Hair pulled back in a blonde ponytail, her ocean blue eyes melting the firey pit I had around my heart. Her touch, with just her touch I was completely lost and transfixed. We rose up together, our eyes never leaving each other's.

"Uh, sorry about that." She said looking at me as I closed my book and stuffed it in my locker.

"It's okay."

"Um, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

I tried to pretend like I was looking for another textbook as she shifted her book bag on her back and leaned against the locker. I couldn't look at her, there was something about looking in her eyes that made me melt. I knew I would melt and tell her my entire life story...Though she knew it already.

"I was wondering...About your mom..."

I sighed. I really didn't want to go back in time with her about it. That would mean she would want the entire truth. She would want to know where I really was and everything in between...

"If you wasn't with her, who were you with?"

Told you! I know her like the back of my hand. Sigh.

I continued to move textbooks in my locker around, avoiding her eye.

"Santana?" She questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Where were you?"

"Uh..."

"Were you...Were you cheating on me?"

I pulled my locker closer and eyed her with hurt.

"How could you ask that?"

"It's the only thing that came to my mind."

"No, I was not cheating on you, Brittany."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was hanging with some friends of mine."  
>"But...You don't have friends."<p>

"Ouch much?"

"Sorry." She looked down at her shoes, I sighed and closed my locker taking out my Spanish book.

"I do have friends, just none you know about."

"So, you were with friends that I don't know?"

She made it sound bad.

"Yes."

"That sounds funny."

I chuckled, "Yeah, it kind of does. But trust me Brittany I wasn't cheating on you." I grabbed her hand and rubbed in gently, "I could never cheat on you. You're an amazing person, Brittany. I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

It was weird after she said that the lights flickered and went out. I felt a body wrap itself around me, snugging her head on my shoulder. I could hear her soft sobs in my ear. Brittany was afraid of the dark.

"Make it go away, Santana. Make it go away." She repeated over and over in my ears. She was trembling, I could tell she was closing her eyes tightly and hoping for relief from whatever was going on. It was a blackout, I knew that much. The lights had been out for what seemed longer than five minutes, when the lights finally came on Prinicpal Figgins' voice announced through the hallway that they were experiencing a shortage and to bare with them.

"Does that mean the lights could go out again?" Brittany asked, her body still glued to mine.

"It's possible."

She squeezed me tighter.

"Don't let me go, Santana. Please."

I wrapped my arms around her, she felt nice and soft in my arms. Her body was something I missed for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to let her go. She was so amazing. She was so beautiful. She was so...

"Dykes."

Brittany lifted her head and turned to find the source of the voice. We released our bodies, but my hand still rested on Brittany's side.

"Excuse me?" I said in my best ghetto attitude.

"You heard me. Dyke." Karofsky was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You can't talk to us like that." Brittany responded.

"Awe, how cute taking up for your girlfriend. Shame. We could've been an item, you and me Brit."

"Like she would date you." I said without thinking.

"I would rather eat kitty litter...Not like I've done that or anything." She said quickly.

Karofsky shook his head.

"Glee club really does turn the school gay doesn't it."

"I'm not gay." I said through my teeth.

"Defensive? Haha! Dyke."

I can't really explain what happened next. All I knew was that Brittany was holding me back as another football player was holding onto Karofsky. He was slammed against a locker by the football player, he was telling him I wasn't worth it.

"Not my fault she's all lesbian-fied." He spat.

"I'll kill him!" Brittany wouldn't release me.

"Stop it, Santana. Stop!"

"What's going on here?" I heard Mr. Schue say. Brittany and the other football player released us and we glared at each other. As I looked into Karofsky's eyes it seemed like he was holding in fear. Some form of it. I was heated. Pissed.

I looked around and all eyes were on me and Brittany rather than Karofsky.

"What are you all looking at?" I yelled.

They all scurried away from me as Karofsky brushed off his jersey.

"This not over, Dyke."

He walked away from me but I tried to run after him but Mr. Schue held me back.

"Santana..." I tried to escape his grasp, "Santana! Stop! What has gotten into you?" Mr. Schue asked me.

"Get off of me!"

I was heated, boiling over with anger. I wanted Karofsky to feel it. I wanted everyone who looked at me to feel it. If only Mr. Schue would let me go.

"Santana." I heard Brittany say, "Why are you so mad?"

I turned to her.

"Why? Why? Did you not just hear what he called us?"

"So?" She shrugged.

"So?"

"Are you an echo now?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes as Mr. Schue released his grip from around me.

"He called us dykes, Brittany. That's beyond offensive."

"I wasn't offended."

"You don't know any better."

"I _do_ know better, Santana. And I know better than to let Karofsky ruin my happiness. He ran away Kurt remember?"

"Do I remember? That has been my main fear from the moment I told you how I felt!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you just don't get it." I could feel myself growing with tears.

"Explain it. I just want to know why I should be offended. Names don't hurt me, Santana. Why do they hurt you? They're just words. Innocent words. Yours may be vicious, but they're words. Not punches or kicks or dog bites, just words."

I folded my arms across my chest, "Yeah, well words can hurt you."

"Only if you let them."

"So, I'm supposed to sit back and say nothing while he calls us dykes and the entire school now talks behind our backs?"

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well."

"They're only words San!"

"And they hurt me!"

"Because you are allowing them too!"

I sighed.

"You just don't get it! You never will!"

"Then explain it! Stop saying I won't get it because I never will if you never explain it!"

I paused. It was the first time I heard Brittany yell at me.

"If you keep saying things like that then I never will understand it, Santana! And it hurts me that you think you can't tell me. Do you think I'm dumb or something?"

"No!"

Her eyes began to water.

"Brittany..." I itched closer towards her.

"I want to tell people Santana. I love you, I want to tell people. Words don't matter. Slushies don't matter. But this..." She pointed to me then to her, "It matters. I don't know what you're going through, but you have this thing about you where you feel that you have to go through it by yourself when you don't. I'm here. Right here. I'm not going anywhere. Why can't you talk to me? Why can't you explain it to me? Isn't that what a relationship is? Fifty-fifty? Give and take?" I felt myself tear up, "I said I would be yours. Proudly so. But I don't think I'm proud anymore."

"Brittany..."

"I was your friend first, Santana. The one you can talk to about anything, you still can. Me and you, this..." Again she pointed from me to her, "...we're going through this together. You're not alone, Santana. I just wish you could see that."

She walked away from me before I could say anymore.

"Want to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about it?" Mr. Schue asked. I sighed, closed my locker and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

**Chapter** **12**: Truth

**POV**: Brittany

I was hurt and all I wanted was to run away and never look back. I just wanted a friend, someone, anyone...Then I remembered me and Rachel were sort of friends now. I ran down the hallways in search of her. She could be anywhere, we wasn't that far in our friendship where I knew where she would be if I ever needed her. Then I heard a piano playing and a soft annoying voice singing. Bingo!

I ran towards the choir room were Rachel sat on the piano singing some long drawn out song that I didn't really know. I walked up to her and poked her side.

"Ouch!" She turned to me, "Oh, Brittany it's just you. You can't just sneak up on people when they're singing a classic..." She eyed me, "Have you been crying?"

"Yes..." I took a seat in front of her. She instructed Brad to leave. She sat beside me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? What happened with you and Santana now?"

"She doesn't want me to understand..."

"Huh?"

I lifted my head from her shoulder.

"She's going through something, more than likely something dealing with us and her emotions, and she won't explain it. She won't tell me anything at all. It's almost as if she doesn't think I could relate. But I can! Rachel, I can."

"Then tell her that."

I shrugged, "What difference does it make? She's never been one to admit her feelings without a little push anyway."

"I'll push her!"

"Uh...Yeah...No..."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like you all that much."

"Right, well, I'm not a big fan of her either. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't talk to her for you."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you."

She smiled.

"Besides this would give me great practice for when I become a counselor."

"I thought you wanted to be a singer or something?"

"A broadway singer actually, but a counselor is just my back-up plan. We all have back-up plans."

"Oh..."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Britney Spears."

"Uh, right. Well if that doesn't work out what's your back-up plan?"

"Ke$ha."

She looked at me curiously but didn't say anything more.

"Right, well, if you want to be the next Britney Spears it's only right that you can sing like her."

"I can..."

She smiled, "All the more reason."

"All the more reason for what?"

"Like Mr. Schue says, 'Sing about it' . Why not sing how you feel about everything you're going through? All your pain and suffering and your drama with Santana? There has to be a Britney Spears song that fits how you feel."

"Yeah...There is..."

Rachel gestured for Brad to return. She took a seat in front of me and listened to Brad on the piano.

_"I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything,_

_But now I know_

_Life doesn't always go my way, yeah..._

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize..."_

Rachel was beaming with happiness as she mouthed the words along with me.

_"...I'm not a girl,_

_Not yet a woman._

_All I need is time,_

_A moment that is mine,_

_While I'm in between..."_

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was standing in front of everyone in Glee. All eyes were on me as I sang my song. Santana sat directly behind Rachel, I focused my eyes on her as I sang.

_"...I'm not a girl,_

_There is no need to protect me._

_It's time that I_

_Learn to face up to this on my own._

_I've seen so much more than you know now,_

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes..."_

I lent out my hand for Rachel, who took it and stood beside me.

_"...I'm not a girl,_

_But if you look at me closely,_

_You will see it my eyes._

_This girl will always find_

_Her way..."_

Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, and Quinn joined in with me and Rachel while Santana sat there. Her arms folded across her chest eyeing me.

_"...I'm not a girl_

_[Tina] (I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)._

_Not Yet a woman_

_[Mercedes] (I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah)._

_All I need is time [Quinn] (All I need),_

_A moment that is mine [Lauren] (That is mine),_

_While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

_All I need is time [All Girls] (All I need),_

_A moment that is mine,_

_While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl,_

_Not yet a woman."_

There was applause around us as we all took a bow. Mr. Schue walked up to me and hugged me which surprised me.

"Now what did that song tell? What was the story behind it?"

"The story is of a young lady who is the middle of leaving her childhood to go into adulthood. She realizes that everything doesn't always go her way and she has to learn to understand that, she knows she doesn't need protection from anything..." I made sure I eyed Santana at those words, "...She's finally coming to terms with who she is."

"Great job."

We all took a seat. I sat beside Rachel while Quinn took a seat beside Santana.

"You should have sang that song." I heard Quinn whisper to Santana, "It explains you perfectly."

"Shut up, Quinn." She snapped.

After Glee as I was walking towards my locker I saw out the corner of my eye Quinn following in step beside me.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"I guess."

"Follow me."

I followed her down a hallway and towards an empty, dark classroom. Or at least it seemed empty at first...

"You brought her, perfect." I heard a voice say.

"What's going on? Are you kidnapping me? I thought we were kind of friends." I said.

"We're not kidnapping you, Brittany. We want to talk to you."

"About what? And who is we?"

"We is I and Quinn."

Quinn flicked on the lights to show Kurt.

"Hello Brittany."

"Uh, hi."

"Have a seat please."

I did as I was told.

"We want to talk to you about Santana." Quinn said taking a seat beside Kurt.

"What about her?"

"You asked her if she was with her mom and she lied to you, correct?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well, she was with me." Quinn responded.

"She was...What?"

"Not like that though. We were just talking and such. She was texting Kurt too."

"I have the texts still saved in my phone if you want to check." He took out his phone and gave it to me, "Just ignore the texts that say 'My love'."

"Aww, that's what you named Blaine in your phone?" Quinn asked him, "How cute."

He eyed her but didn't say anything more about it. I read the texts then looked at him.

"So what does this prove?"

"That she was with us that night. We're helping her so to speak." Quinn said.

"Helping her with what?" I asked.

"What she's too scared to let you help her with."

"She feels that I can help her because I went to this school and I went through the torment and all that for being gay." Kurt said.

"And she feels that I can help her because I know what it was like to be an outcast. We've been telling her for a week to talk to you about these things, but she didn't want to tell you."

"I don't know why though." I said, "It's better we go through it together."

"Santana's lucky but she doesn't know it." Kurt said standing up.

"Why?" I asked looking at them collect their belongings to leave.

"Because when I went through this crap I didn't have a boyfriend or anyone who loved me the way you love her. I was alone."

"You had us." Quinn spoke up rubbing his back. He smiled.

"Yes, but it doesn't beat having someone who you're in love with on your side."

They walked towards the door and then I thought of something.

"It was you." I said, they both stopped, "It was you two sending me those text messages about Santana."

"Not me, just Kurt."

"Guilty. I borrow Blaine's phone to text you from."

"Sneaky, you're a sneaky sneaky little gay man."

He smiled.

"Why Brittany, I do believe that is a compliment."

"Well, now you know the truth." Quinn said, "Santana has been with us, trying to 'find herself' so to speak. But we're resigning."

"Why?"

"Because she needs you, Brittany." Kurt said, "There was only so much we could help her with. We're still her friends, but she needs you more than ever now. Especially after what Karosfky did."

"I told him." Quinn said sensing my lostness.

"She won't let me help her."

"Santana is stubborn, no denying it. But she needs you. You know she does."

"Give it time. She'll come around."

"Quinn...Kurt..." They eyed me, "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For the power of understanding...I now understand Santana better than I ever would."

They smiled at me then exited the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, your guesses were very accurate. :D

The song used is Britney Spears - I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman


	13. Chapter 13: Whitman

**Chapter 13**: Whitman

**POV**: Artie

I sat wheeled up against Brittany's bed going over her homework with her. She seemed so concentrated and attentive, more so than usual. She even seems to understand what I'm trying to say to her, which is odd because she usually gets lost mid-way into the problem.

"And you just move this remainder over here and you're done."

"Okay, I think I got it. Like this?" She took the paper away from me and tried at a problem. I never noticed how her nose scrunched up when she was concentrating or when she bit her pencil at the tip of the eraser and then erased something when she felt she made an error. The little things, I guess, you miss because you figure they'll always be yours.

I shook the feeling as she turned the paper around to face me once she was done.

"That's right."

"Really? You're not just saying that are you, because that's okay too!"

I laughed a little.

"Nope, you're right."

"Yay!" She started to jump up and down on her bed. She looked so cute and innocent.

I shook the thought.

"This calls for a Capri Sun! To the kitchen!"

I giggled as she skipped out of the room and down to the kitchen. As I re-examined her paper my phone began to vibrate. I took it out my pocket and flipped it open.

Tina: Smh

Artie: ?

Tina: I thought i told u 2 stay away 4rm brit?

Artie: Chill yo. just helpin her w/ hw...how u kno i'm w/ her?

Tina: Ur mom

Artie: Curse that woman

Tina: I always liked ur mom

Artie: Idk y...

Tina: She's nice...

Artie: Right...ur just saying that cuz ur're the only one she liked.

Tina: I am?

I hesitated before typing more.

Artie: I mean she liked brit too...

Tina: O...u shouldn't be w/ her.

Artie: Just doin hw...y do u care?

It took her a minute or two to reply.

Tina: I don't.

Artie: ok

Tina: She's taken...remember that...she's happy w/ santana. she chose her. not u.

Artie: i kno

Tina: don't ruin her happiness

Artie: 4 someone who don't care i can't tell

Tina: i don't. just sayin

Artie: u texted me just to tell me that?

Tina: no

Artie: o...well, then...what u text me for?

Tina: 2 have a convo. we don't talk anymore.

Artie: ur fault

Tina: how?

Artie: when you dumped me for mike convo kinda ceased

She hesitated before replying.

Tina: right. uh. sorry about that.

Artie: whatev. i g2g.

I heard the sounds of Brittany coming up the steps. She handed me a strawberry kiwi Capri Sun, my favorite, and she flopped on her bed stuffing the straw into the pouch. There was an awkward silence between us, and then she shifted on the bed and eyed me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why didn't we ever discuss it?" She asked me.

"Discuss what?"

"The break-up..."

I just looked at her.

"I mean, we never discussed it. We always discussed our feelings before..."

"I know."

"So, let's do it now."

"Why now?"

She shrugged, "I just want to discuss it. So many people are keeping things bottled up around me and I feel useless. I just want to discuss it. Please?"

"Okay...What is there to discuss?"

"Um...How did you feel afterwards?"

I looked down at my juice box. "Upset...Angry...Jealous...Confused."

"Why were you confused?"

I shrugged, "I guess I always figured one day you would leave me I just never thought it would be for a girl."

"Would you rather it be a guy like Mike?"

I rolled my eyes.

"My exes usually fall for that type."

"Santana has abs if that helps."

"It doesn't."

"Oh..."

"Why her?" I finally asked. The question had been floating in my head ever since she broke up with me.

She shrugged, "I can't fully answer that..."

"Why?"

"My vocabulary isn't big enough to explain it. I mean...I think I've always been in love with her. I was just waiting for the right time for her to admit she loved be back and once she did...I don't know...I guess I was weighing out the options of being with both of you..."

"I know..."

"Huh?"

"I saw the board you drew with me and Santana's names. I saw it."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be...If you loved her...Why were you with me?"

I was scared of this answer. She hesitated for a moment, I guess trying to find the right way to say it.

"Well...I guess...I wanted someone who I knew would like me for me. Without all the worries and fears."

"So you came to me?"

"Yeah...And then once Santana came to her senses I was too deep with you and I didn't want to break your heart..."

"But you did."

She paused.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm growing from it really. This will make two girls that dumped me for someone else."

"I'm really sorry, Artie. That's why I didn't want to break up with you for Santana...Or break up with you period. I knew I would hurt you."

I smiled. At least she thought about it.

"Thanks for thinking about it, but I would rather you be happy with Santana than stuck and bored with me."

"You wasn't boring..."

"Thanks...But it is what it is, I guess."

I wheeled my chair around to exit her bedroom.

"Thanks for the juice, you're doing great in math now. If you need any help you know where to find me."

"Wait...Artie...I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Are you still in love with me?"

I shrugged, "Are you still in love with me?"

She smiled.

"I still have love for you Artie, and I always will."

"I no doubt deserved my enemies, but I don't believe I deserved my friends."

"Huh?"

"It's a quote by Walt Whitman..."

"Oh...I don't get it."

I smiled at her, I turned to face her and took her hands.

"It means that I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Why do you say that?"

I released her hand and wheeled towards the door.

"Because it sucks being in love with your friends."


	14. Chapter 14: Reality

**Chapter 14:** Reality

"You did what?"

"Oh calm down. You're such a dramaqueen."

"This coming from the guy who needs like ten jars of moisturizes for one face?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his legs as he spoke.

"For your information it is not _ten_ jars, it is one jar of cream and a nice facial cleaner. It relaxes the skin. I would rather have jars of moisturizes on my face than collect wrinkles. You may need to borrow some, Santana."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, ladies..." Quinn said, flopping down on my bed. "It doesn't matter anymore, Santana. Brittany knows the truth now, what is the big deal?"

"Exactly. She's your girlfriend..."

"_Ex_-girlfriend." I corrected, "But that will change in due time."

"Whatever." Quinn said rolling her eyes, "The point is that she knows and now you won't have to go through this by yourself."

"I wasn't going through this by myself. You two were helping me, or at least I thought you were."

"We were helping you, but sweetie, everyone needs someone who can really relate to them and Brittany can."

"So can you Kurt."

"I can, I can. But I am not in love with you. I tried it once in 3rd grade, nah, not my thing."

Quinn and I both rolled our eyes at him.

"Brittany loves you." He added, "And believe it or not she is more than happy to stand by your side through all of this."

Quinn nodded, "Without her, what do you have? She can take you through this together. Just break it down for her, because no one should be alone during these times." She turned to Kurt, "My biggest regret was not being there for Kurt the way I should have. I think we all regret that. Kurt needed someone more than anything, sure we got the guys to beat down Dave so to speak but that really didn't help did it? Kurt wasn't safe at our school and it's time we take a stand and stop all this hate."

"Quinn..."

"Shh, she's on a roll here."

"And when I needed someone through my pregnancy I got nothing! I was kicked off the Cheerios, you took my spot now that I think about things, and people at that school looked at me as if I was at the bottom of the pits. Like I was nothing. But why? Because I'm different? Because I made a mistake? There are people out here in this world who make mistakes so many times but get overlooked because they could admit they were wrong. They could admit it, but us? We get slammed into lockers and demoted because we won't admit anything is wrong with us because there is _nothing_ wrong with us. There is nothing wrong with being a mother, a teen mom at that. I regret nothing...Well, sex with Puck I might regret a little, but as for my daughter I regret nothing and you shouldn't regret anything either Santana. The only thing that is wrong with being gay is that people don't understand it and they don't want to take the time to understand it. You say you're afraid of what people will say behind your back, but me and Kurt got that all the time! Words mean nothing, they can hurt you only if you let them Santana. Kurt and I only had Glee Club as a safe place, but that was within those four walls. Once we left McKinley every afternoon we were back to being alone. You think Finn understood what it was like to be pregnant? Or that Puck did? No. They didn't. They can say they understand and show compassion, but they don't understand anything. But you are lucky Santana, you have Brittany. Someone who can be with you before, during, and after school. Someone who is more than proud to say you're theirs. You have someone when me and Kurt didn't and the fact that you're so scared makes me embarrassed to even be in your home."

She grabbed her book bag and slug it over her back, she grabbed my doorknob and turned it. "The reality of things, Santana, is that you are a pathetic, scared little girl. Grow up." She exited my room. Kurt grabbed his things.

"What she said."

And then left me in my room, Quinn's words haunting me.

_The next day..._

I spotted Brittany at her locker, she was looking through her math textbook. She saw me coming and put the book away, she smiled when I walked up to her.

"Hey." Her voice was monotone, but chipper.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay...You?"

"Yeah me too."

"I, uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah, sure."

"I...Uh..."

She grabbed my hand, "Take your time."

I looked around me and she quickly let them go. I kicked air.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"Umm..."

"I'm so pathetic and you don't have to admit it because I know I am. I'm so afraid of being who I am because I never took the time to actually get to know myself. I never took the time to fully understand who I am."

"You're Santana Marie Lopez." She said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I know that, but there's more to me than that. I'm the girl who wanted to be noticed so she got a boob job when in reality all I wanted was your attention. I'm the girl who had sex with so many guys I ran out of room on my post-it board just so I wouldn't have to think about you, but even during those times I was. I'm the girl who sneak glances at other girls from time to time but always manage to find myself looking at you. I'm the girl who loves to hold your pinky, lean my head on your shoulder, comfort you when you cry, and tell you everything will be alright even if I'm not so sure it will be. I'm that girl, but I didn't really think much about that. So I sat in my room. I sat in the darkness with a pencil and paper and I began to write down all my thoughts and emotions and tried to figure out just who I really was."

"And what did you find out?"

I pulled out the piece of paper from my back pocket and read it to her.

"I'm in love with my best friend. I have sex with boys, but the best sex I ever had was with you. I never knew what love was until I met you. I couldn't fully understand why being gay was such a big deal. I secretly wished you would never leave me after we had sex. I hated seeing you with anyone else. I dated Sam as a cover up. When I'm alone in my room I cry. I didn't understand why I cried, I just felt emotional so I would cry, but I was crying because I was lonely and unhappy. I was unhappy because I wasn't real with who I was." I stuffed the paper back into my back pocket and eyed Brittany, "My name is Santana Marie Lopez and I'm gay."

I grabbed Brittany's hands and held them in mine, "My name is Santana Marie Lopez, I'm gay, and I'm in love with Brittany S. Pierce."


	15. Chapter 15: Issues

**Chapter 15**: Issues

POV: **Brittany**

It had been a week since Santana had confessed her true feelings at my locker and I had to admit she was looking more chipper these days. We were back together as a couple, I really missed being her girlfriend. Something about being known as Brittany Lopez just made me smile like an idiot. She said something about in order to love me she had to learn how to love herself. I didn't really understand that because I thought you automatically loved yourself, but apparently you can hate yourself too. That would suck to hate yourself. Why hate yourself? There are so many great qualities about a person. Especially Santana. I couldn't imagine her hating herself. She was sweet, and caring, and not to mention mega hot. What was there to hate? Sure she was bitchy and rude, but who isn't these days?

"Did you see?" I was standing at my locker getting my book bag when Santana walked up to me with glee.

"Did I see what?"

"The prom posters! They're all over school."

"Was it the big shiny one?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, that's the one for the talent show."

"Oh..."

"The prom posters! Come on, Rachel made them."

"Oh, the one with the big gold star?"

"Bingo!"

"Was his name-o!"

She giggled at me.

"Have you bought your ticket yet? They went on sale today." She asked me.

"No, I haven't really thought about prom."

"A place where Brittany Pierce can dance and prance, and not to mention slow dance with mwah and you haven't bought a ticket?"

I smiled.

"I would have to have a date first."

"Soooooo, who were you thinking of taking?"

I closed my locker and smirked at her as I walked by. She followed in step.

"Maybe Mike Chang, I heard him and Tina were having issues."

"Mike Chang?" She questioned.

"Or maybe Sam. Isn't he on the market now?"

"Trouthy mouth? Seriously?"

"Then again I could always just ask Artie, he's seeming less happy a date with me would be sure to make him squeal."

She pushed me playfully in the hip.

"You are NOT asking Artie to the prom."

"Says who?"

"Says your girlfriend, that's who."

"Oh right, we are dating aren't we? Totally slipped my mind."

"Brittany Susan Pierce!"

"Haha! Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you get angry?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking about asking you to the prom of course."

"Then ask me."

"Santana, will you go to prom with me?"

"Hmm...I'll have to think about it. Finn might be available."

I pushed her, "Not even funny."

"Just a little bit."

"Mean."

"You started it! But, Brittany I would love to go to prom with you."

"Yay!"

We hugged and linked pinkies as we made our way down the hallway. We spotted Dave who eyed us and walked towards us.

"Dykes."

"I'm getting really sick of you." Santana said.  
>"And I'm getting sick of you two gaying it up down my hallway. Someone should really put you two in place."<p>

"And who is going to do that? You?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"You don't scare us." Santana said, "We're going to be who we are and you can't do anything about it."

"It's annoying watching you two."

"Then don't watch." I said, "Especially at prom, because that would be too creepy."

"Prom? Don't tell me you two are actually going together, as a couple?"

"Why not?"

"Brittany. Santana." We heard a heavy accent call down the hallway. We poked our heads to see Principal Figgins instruct us to follow him into his office.

"Later dykes." We heard Dave say.

We entered Principal Figgin's office, it smelled oddly of Icy Hot and old man.

"Your office smells funny." I said without thinking. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I felt Santana's hand reached for mine. I took it and squeezed.

"What's this about?" She asked him.

"You two are going to prom together?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Two girls or two guys going to prom together could lead to parents thinking we're running a gay cult here." He began.

"Are we?" I asked. Santana sighed, but squeezed my hand harder.

"Two girls or two guys going to prom is not a bad thing. Friends go to prom together all the time."

"Not as couples."

"If they don't like it, shouldn't that be their problem?" I asked. They both eyed me.

"Brit has a point. Who cares what parents think?"

"I do. This is my school and I'm not trying to run it in the ground. Your Glee club already has had issues with standing out against me."

"Maybe that should tell you something." I said without thinking.

"You two can go to prom, I can't hold you against that, but not together. It would not look right on my part."

"A few people are homophobic, so what? We're still going to dance together, you can't stop us from doing that." Santana stood up, pulling me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This Fan fiction was written way before the Prom episode of Glee aired and I thought this was how it was going to go down if Figgins thought about a gay couple attending his prom. I was wrong. Haha.


	16. Chapter 16: Unfair

**A/N:** I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated. But I'm back now. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>: Unfair

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Figgins can't do that!"

"Who cares what people think?"

"Apparently he does." Santana took a seat beside Brittany, "It's not fair. It's like we took five steps forward just to take six steps back."

I sat with my hand on Brittany's knee who was resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. Moments ago Brittany and Santana marched into the choir room pissed about prinicpal Figgins who apparently said they couldn't go to prom together. That's not even a little bit fair. Who cares if they're couple? Isn't love, love? Isn't that what all those people protesting fought for? Gay rights? Isn't that what Kurt went through before he transferred? He was paving a way for all of us to take a stand against the bullying, so why is Figgins being a dumbass about everything? I can't believe I'm even about to say this...

"We should stage a protest." Everyone turned to me. I wheeled around in the center of the choir room.

"A what?" Quinn asked.

"A protest. We should protest prom." They conitnued to stare at me, "It's not fair that Brittany and Santana can't go as dates because they're a same-sex couple. It takes away the prinicpal of what they've been through for the passed weeks."

"Wow, Artie, I didn't know you cared so much about it." Tina said. I nodded.

"I care about things."

"As cute as protesting would be, let's not forget that prom is one of the major advantages of attending this hell-hole." Quinn turned to Santana and put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't get me wrong here. Santana is one of my dearest friends, but nothing, and I mean nothing is getting in the way of me and that crown. I'm sorry guys, but I think a protest wouldn't solve anything."

"You want to be queen so bad you don't even care about the people you step on along the way." Finn said, "Selfish."

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly weren't you the same guy who said and I quote, 'A crown would look nice on my head.'?"

"That was before Santana and Brittany came into the picture."

"Whatever."

"I still think we should protest." I said once everyone was quiet.

"I agree with Artie." Tina said with a smile. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No way, we are not protesting prom."

"Then what do you suggest we do Magdelin? I would really like to go to prom with my girlfriend."

"And you can." Rachel spoke up for the first time, "We can instead get a petition. Have everyone who wants to help make your dreams come true sign it."

"Like that's really going to happen. Wake up, Doppy, no one at this school likes the LGBT community."

"Maybe we can show them that's it okay to be out and proud?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, but how?" Brittany asked, "Kurt went through hell."

"Let's focus on the present and the future." Mercedes added, "Kurt went through hell so we can go through heaven so to speak."

"Mercedes has a point." Quinn added.

"Oh please, you just don't want to protest prom." Santana said with a snarl.

"Either way, at least you get to go to prom."

"What if no one signs the petitions?" Brittany asked.

"You two can always go as my date." I offered with a smirk.

Brittany returned the smile but it quickly faded once Santana eyed her.

"No way am I going to prom with Blue Tooth. It'll be like an awkward porno, no thank you."

"It was an offer." Brittany said.

"I'd rather go with Brad than Artie." Brad looked up at the sound of his name but didn't say anything.

"So when do we start this petition?" Tina asked.

"Now." Rachel said, "Brittany and me will go to the library to make the forms..."

"Does it involve computers?" She asked nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll turn it on for you." Rachel said with a smile.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Quinn asked.

"No, you, Santana, and Mercedes try to pull some cheerleaders who you think can support the cause and sign the petition."

"But we quit the Cheerios." Santana said looking at Quinn and Mercedes.

"So? You guys still had pull. So use that pull."

"What about us?" Mike asked.

"You, Sam, Finn, and Puck can try and get the football team to sign it."

"The football team?" Sam questioned.  
>"Those bastards were the ones who forced Kurt to transfer." Puck commented.<p>

"Actually it was just Dave." Mike corrected.

"Either way, why would they want to sign the petition?" Puck asked.

"Just try, please. We need all the signatures we can get."

Rachel turned to me, "Artie can you get some of your friends in the AV club to sign and help?"

I nodded, "I'm on it."

"Alright everyone, we have a petition to start."

Moments later we found ourselves set up between the Glee choir room and a wall. Rachel had managed to set up a booth and print out about a hundred petition paper, she even mangaed to make a banner. But I had no idea what a Gay-Les-Ball was. I'm guessing it had something to do with being gay. Everyone in the AV club came through and managed to sign the petition, which was great. Mr. Schue found out what we were doing and even managed to get Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste to sign the petition and to our surprise even Coach Sylvester signed it.

It was like Christmas.

_"You don't have to say what's on your mind_

_'Cause I know where you've been..."_

Rachel sang as she passed out pens for people to sign the petition.

_"...Give it up and leave it all behind_

_And then let me begin..."_

Finn sang, smiling at Rachel as he handed a petition form to a cheerleader.

_"...Come on over here_

_Let me show how things should be_

_I will make it alright_

_Let me make it clear..."_

Quinn sang, putting a hand on Santana's shoulder.

_"...You can put your trust in me_

_Yes I will be there..."_

They both sang together and then we all joined in.

_"...When you need someone_

_You just turn around_

_And I, will be there_

_When you're feeling low_

_Baby let me know_

_And I, will be there..."_

I popped a wheely and wheeled around to Brittany, who was sitting in a chair beside the petition pointing to the banner to a hockey player.

_"...Won't you let me make it up to you_

_Now you know where I am_

_There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do_

_Just to love once again..."_

I heard Tina's voice from a distance, though my eyes were focused on Brittany I could feel Tina looking at me. Like she was trying to see through my soul.

_"...Come on over here_

_Let me show how things should be_

_I will make it alright_

_Let me make it clear..."_

Mercedes came up from behind Tina and wrapped her in a hug and they both giggled and smiled as they sang.

_"...You can put your trust in me_

_Yes I will be there..."_

Again we joined in the chorus, and it felt great to sing in front of everyone around us. Passing out petitions, passing out pens, just informing them of what it would mean just for two girls or even two guys to go to prom together and be happy. Yes, it felt really good.

_"...When you need someone_

_You just turn around_

_And I, will be there_

_When you're feeling low_

_Baby let me know_

_And I, will be there..."_

Everything seemed quieter after our song except for the sounds of pen scratching the surface of paper and my fellow Glee club members informing the signers of exactly what they were taking part in. It was surprising how many people were actually okay with signing our petition. I couldn't help but smile at Brittany. She seemed so innocent and happy, I turned my attention to Santana who was helping Becky sign her name. That was a sight I'd never thought I would see...

I also never thought I would se Dave Karofsky a few feet away from our table staring at us. Not with hate or anything, he was just staring at us. It seemed like he wanted to say something or do something, but he didn't. He just stared at us, and as soon as I blinked he was gone.

* * *

><p>Song: I Will Be There by Britney Spears<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Signature

**Chapter 17**: Signature

I don't really think the Glee club understood how much what they did for me and Brittany meant. I could literally feel myself beaming with happiness every time someone new came by the table and signed a form. And let's not forget to mention my awesome girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce. She really wanted support, so what does my girl do? She decides to do cartwheels up and down the hallway in order to stork some attention. Which she does and we manage to get an additional five more people to sign. Oh yeah, my girl had skills.

And what about Tina and Mercedes? Let's face facts here I have never been close with either one of them, but here they are standing and passing out forms like it's candy to trick-or-treaters. I still remember when me and Wheezy were fighting over Puck...Awe, good times...Good times.

Though the tension in the air between Tina and Mike was cutting knife material they still managed to fake smile their asses into high-gear for me and Brits. That causes for a celebration.

Sam, Puck, and Finn were golden too. They managed to bully what was left of their falling popularity into getting some hockey and basketball players to sign the petition. They realized mid-way through the next day they would probably be slushied once they realized exactly what they had signed but I don't think they really cared all that much. They all had been slushied, so to them it was just another day at McKinley High.

Quinn, as bratty, spoiled, dramatic, and bitchy as she may be is still one of my best friends. I know, it's sickening isn't it? Especially to think of everything we've been through, especially with Cheerios. Her getting kicked out, me being named captain, then getting demoted because she blabbed to Coach about my boob job. Not to mention my intense hate and jealousy because she screwed the same guy I was screwing and managed to get knocked up by him...But that's all in the past isn't it? As much drama as we've had she still has manged to be here for me when I needed her. She's surprisingly a really great friend when I need her to be. I'll never admit this out loud, but I love Quinn. Not like I love Brittany, but like a sister type thing.

As for Rachel and Artie...Well...I'm glad they helped. Especially Rachel. She kicked ass at this whole petition thing. Working her butt off like it was no one's business. I was starting to see what Brittany saw in her as a friend. Rachel, when she wants to be, is actually a pretty great friend. Again I say, I'll never admit this out loud, but I'm glad Brittany found a friend in Rachel. I guess Rachel meant what she said when I was still in denial about who I was, that she would be there for me. I guess I owe her one.

Artie...Well...I may hold some hate for him because I will never get over the fact that Brittany chose him first, but besides that he put his ego aside to help us. Though I don't think he really did it for us. He did for the other gays at this school, the few in the closet ones we have anyway.

But that's what this whole thing is making me understand. It was never truly about me and Brittany. No, it was about every other gay kid at this school who needs some support and love and respect. Yes, it was about them. Not, us. I'm just glad we managed to help who and where we could.

I stacked up all the petition forms on the table as Brittany took a seat beside Rachel and Mercedes.

"We have about eighty signatures." Artie said finally.

"We have to have over a hundred though." Rachel added.

"Great, all that hard work and for nothing." Puck said.

"Hey guys, come on. Don't do that. We can get some more teachers to sign..." Finn added.

"Okay, but that'll still leave us below a hundred."

As Brittany opened her mouth to speak, Dave and the entire football team came walking down the hallway. All had mean looks on their faces and looked ready for the kill so to speak.

"Get out of here." Puck said.

"We don't need you guys coming and destroying what we've made." Sam added.

"Please, if we wanted to ruin your little gay fest we would." Amrioz said, giving pound to a nearby football player. Dave on the other hand just stared at me and Brittany.

"What are you looking at?" Puck asked getting in his face, "You have a staring problem, bro?" Dave looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Don't make us rearrange your face..._bro_." Amrioz said, saying the last line in disgust.

"Just get out of here." Finn said, "We don't want any trouble."

"No trouble." Mike added.

Amrioz smiled and pounded another guy and they began to walk away, but Dave stood staring at us. More so, just me and Brittany. He looked at Puck who looked ready to pound on him at any given moment, then Dave did something known of us was expecting. He grabbed a pen beside Rachel, took a petition form then started to fill it out. We all just sat there looking at him, Puck was speechless. Some of the football players began to come back once they noticed Dave wasn't following them. They eyed Dave, but followed suit with him and signed it. Amrioz came back, shocked at his gang signing the petition but followed suit.

They all signed in silence and we all watched in silence.

They put their pens down and walked away from us, still Dave was last to leave. He paused before moving. He eyed us, all of us, one by one. Then when his eyes found me and Brittany, he nodded then walked off.

What in the hell was that about?


	18. Chapter 18: Text

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a really long while since I've updated much of anything, but I lost my muse to focus on fan fiction. But now, I am back with more stories and better plots. I hope you enjoy this update. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Text<strong>

Brit: OMG! No way! And then what happened?

San: She was all like screaming and crap, but i could've told her she was adopted long before her dad

Brit: How?

San: Her dad was too hot to be her real dad

Brit: LOL!

I flopped on my bed, kicking off my shoes. I loved those quiet moments in my house just me and my phone.

Brit: Whatcha doin?

San: Talkin 2 the cutest girl at McKinley high...and u. :p

Brit: Wait...Who's the cutest girl at mckinley?

San: This girl named Brittany Pierce

Brit: Wait, there's another brittany pierce at school?

San: *sigh* no, brit...never mind...

Brit: I'm lost.

San: Mapquest it.

Brit: lol! today was a good day, don't you think?

San: Yeah it was.

Brit: y did dave sign our pet?

San: Pet?

Brit: yeah...that thingy glee club was doing for us

San: u mean petition?

Brit: pet is short for petition

San: I see...idk...

Brit: do u think he likes us now?

San: who cares if he likes us or not?

Brit: well...

San: brit, come on. this guy bullied kurt.

Brit: i know that, but still. maybe if he liked us he would be nicer to us and maybe everyone else would be too. look at the way he signed our pet the rest of the football team joined in.

San: i hate it when you're right

Brit: u must hate it all the time . . . lmbo!

San: ha...ha...

Brit: do u think we have enough sigs for prom? i really wanna go w/ u.

San: i hope so.

Brit: have u told ur mom yet?

San: told her what?

Brit: u're going 2 prom w/ me

San: o...yeah...

Brit: what she say?

San: she didn't care.

Brit: did u tell her we're a couple?

San: did u tell ur mom we're a couple?

Brit: i was waiting on u

San: that little detail i failed to mention to her.

Brit: we can tell her together...

San: y r u so ready 2 tell our parents?

Brit: i told mine wen artie and me were a couple

San: i'm not artie

Brit: i kno

San: we can tell our parents when the time is right...

Brit: when will the time be right?

San: don't worry i'll let u kno

Brit: r u scared?

San: scared of what?

Brit: your parents...my parents...our parents?

San: idk. i never really thought about it

Brit: i think my mom would be like kurt's dad.

San: mine would probably be like spencer's mom

Brit: whose spencer?

San: south of nowhere?

Brit: y would someone want to be south of nowhere? if ur south of nowhere aren't u like nowhere?

San: no, no it's a tv show...well was a tv show

Brit: well that's a dumb name for a tv show

San: ANYWAY...what r u doin?

Brit: trying to figure out where exactly south of nowhere is...

San: would u forget that?

Brit: i'll try...

San: what color r u wearing to prom?

Brit: yellow!

San: bright...

Brit: i like yellow. it's sunshiny and happy.

San: reminds me of our halo/walking on sunshine number we did in glee

Brit: i wish we could walk on sunshine, that would be cool

San: we'd probably burn up

Brit: y

San: the sun is hot, brit.

Brit: rather hot than cold...what color r u wearing?

San: black.

Brit: how very...dark.

San: black and yellow compliment each other

Brit: so do guns and bullets

San: i like the way you think

Brit: smh. u need some brightness in your life

San: y do u think i have u as a girlfriend?

Brit: cuz i'm hot

San: that's just a perk ;)

Brit: lol!

I eyed my clock. I can't believe it was passed midnight already! I had a Spanish test in the morning...Not like I truly cared or anything.

Brit: san i have 2 go. :(

San: nooooooooo!

Brit: haha! i'm sorry. but my bed is my mistress and she doesn't like to be kept waiting.

San: awww. i feel so hurt! so cheated on!

Brit: i love you the most tho!

San: awww. i love you too.

I started typing a reply when my phone began to ring. Santana was calling me.

"Hello?"

"I hate saying, 'i love you' via text. The meaning isn't really the same."

"It isn't?"

"No, Brittany. Well, I know you want to get to sleep so, I love you Brittany. Sweet dreams."

I couldn't help but smile at my phone.

"I love you too, Santana. And i will only dream of you so of course it will be sweet."

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight."

We hung up the phone. I threw on my pjs and got into my bed. I went to sleep thinking about nothing but Santana.


	19. Chapter 19: Truth Pt II

Chapter 19: Truth Pt. II

I was sitting at my locker, trying to find my sheet music for my Glee club assignment. It was stuffed so far into my locker that I had no idea if I even put it in there to begin with. Our assignment was songs that depict a story, and it looked like I was one of the last ones to do my songs. Santana and Brittany did there's, Rachel did her's, I think her song was called Satisfaction by Britney Spears. She explained it as never getting the satisfaction she needs while in Glee club. Of course she forgot the fact that she has almost every solo in Glee, but whatever.

Quinn did a Britney Spears song too, her's was called Am I A Sinner, she explained it as a girl who gave up her child and is starting to question everything behind it. Wondering if she's a sinner for making sure her child was happy. It brought the house down to say the least.

Puck sang 3 by Britney Spears; apparently his story was to have a threesome with Lauren and the girl of her choosing. She never answered which girl she would pick between Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. My bets are for Santana.

Lauren sang Piece of Me, she said that every time she walks down the hallway people part so she wonders if they want a piece of her. I really hope she meant fighting wise, because I'm not so sure anyone is all that interested in dating her except Puck. No offense, love her like a sister. But she's kind of scary.

Finn and Sam, on the other hand, sang Autumn Goodbye while Mike danced around them with Tina. Mike and Tina did a dance to symbolize what Sam and Finn were singing. Apparently a couple is departing but it's so hard for them and it hurts them both. My guess would be Finn broke up with Quinn through song, because that was the last day they were seen together. Sad actually, but Rachel didn't seem too upset about it.

Outside of Tina, I was the last one to do a song. I had no idea what I really wanted to sing really. I knew I wanted some form of song that related to Brittany. Yes, I know, you're getting sick of me talking about her and I'm sorry about that. But I'm still in love with her. I've tried to get over her, but clearly I haven't tried hard enough. She is still that blonde beauty who can make my heart melt. I love her, and I hate the way she makes me feel. Seeing her now with Santana, especially after what the Glee Club did, me included makes me cry inside. But I would never cry on the outside. No. Real men don't cry.

"Hey, Artie." I looked up to see Tina eyeing me.

"Hi."

I continued to look through my locker for my paper, knocking books onto the floor as I went. She continued to stare at me.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Not really." She started, "Just to tell you that I thought what you did for Santana and Brittany was really cool."

"Thanks."

"And I know that was hard for you..."

"Yeah..."

I knocked Brittany's notebook down onto the floor. I tried to pick it up before Tina saw, but it was too late. She scooped it up and flipped through it.

"Why do you have Brittany's notebook? Did you steal it?"

"Why does everyone think I stole it?"

She shrugged, "Why do you have it though?"

"I was helping her with her homework." I snatched it out of her hands.

"I thought you two were done tutoring?"

"We are."

"Then why not give that back?"

I thought for a moment. It still had Brittany's scent on it.

"Whenever she asks for it, I'll give it back."

"She'll never ask for it."

"Then I guess that's her problem."

She eyed me, but dropped the subject.

"Mike and I broke up." She said randomly.

"Oh...Uh...I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "It was just a matter of time anyway. I think he's interested in Quinn, I'm not sure."

"Oh..."

"But that's not the reason we broke up."

I eyed her, but didn't say anything. I picked up my books and stuffed them into my locker and closed it. I began to wheel away with Tina following beside me.

"Don't you want to know why we broke up?"

"I figured you would tell me, whether I asked or not."

She smiled.

"It was because he figured I wasn't over someone..."

"Oh..."

Where was she going with this?

"Oh? That's all you have to say is oh?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know I was supposed to say anything else..."

"I guess not."

"I'm a little lost here...You broke up with me..."

"Yes, I know. I was there..."

"Then why does Mike think..."

"I don't know why he thinks that, okay? All I know is that he does."

"Did you try to change his mind about it?"

She shook her head.

"But, you broke up with me...For Mike..."

"Again, I know, I was there."

"I'm still a little lost as to how Mike figured..."

"I don't know how he figured it, but he figured it. Why does it matter how? You're missing the point!"

"What was the point?"

She sighed heavily.

"You still love Brittany don't you?"

I looked at her for a moment, but didn't stop wheeling away.

"You're not gonna answer my question?"

I shrugged.

"So you _do_ still love her..."

"I didn't say that...You did."

"Yes, but you haven't denied it..."

I looked down at my wheels and wheeled them harder. She sped up to catch up with me.

"Listen, Artie..."

I stopped and turned to face her.

"You dumped me, Tina. _You. Dumped. Me_. Not the other way around. Yes, it's true, I am still in love with Brittany and maybe that's how I'm always going to be. Who knows? All I know is that I'm content with the way things are..."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not content with anything, Artie. You still love Brittany and you wished she still loved you the same way. But she's with Santana, I thought after you helped them with prom and everything that meant you were okay with it?"

"It's called pretending. You know that thing you're so good at doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You pretended that you loved me, you pretended that you cared about me..."

"I would never pretend about that..."

"And then you dump me. You were pretending from the beginning..."

"I would never pretend, Artie, please. I never pretended, of anything I loved you. Sure, you were a little sexist and sometimes a jerk, but I loved you despite your biggest flaws."

I sighed.

"It doesn't matter now; we're over...You made that decision when you dumped me for Mike."

"Artie..."

I wheeled away from her angry and hurt.


	20. Chapter 20: Petition

Chapter 20: Petition

I walked down the hallway pinky linked with Brittany; she was smiling and talking rapidly like she just had a bowl of sugar.

"I can't wait till Figgins sees these signatures...He's gonna be so upset...And then we can go to prom together...And then we can dance...And then..."

"Brittany!"

She paused.

"Let's just get to Glee Club first, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled widely at me. I shook my head and smiled at her.

We made our way down the hallway towards Glee Club; everyone was sitting listening to Mr. Schue talk about something unimportant as usual. When we entered all eyes were on us. Brittany and I made our way to the center of the room.

"First of all..." I started off angrily, then smiled, "We really want to thank you for what you guys did yesterday."

"Yeah, it was like a rainbow of awesome." Brittany said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Rachel began, "We all thought that Figgins was begin unfair, so we wanted to support you."

"Yeah, doesn't matter if you were two dudes we'd still have your back." Puck said with his arm around Lauren.

"Uh, thanks, Puck." I said unsure.

"You'd be San Diego and I'd be Britain!"

"Why would you two be named after countries?" Finn asked.

Brittany shrugged, "It sounded good at the time."

I looked at Brittany but didn't say anything more about our names.

"Anyway, Figgins is in his office now, I think we should take the petition to him and prove that no one at this school cares if it's two girls or two guys going to prom." I said.

"Great idea, Santana." Quinn said, "I think Rachel has the petition."

"No, actually Finn does."

"I thought Puck had them."

"Why would I have them?"

"Wait...So no one has the petition?" I asked.

"I have it." We turned around to see Karofsky walking into the choir room.

"Why did you have it?" Sam asked.

"And how did you even get it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, like, are you like a weird ghost person?" Brittany asked.

"No. You guys left it sitting on the table when you took a lunch break. I took it when Brittany wasn't looking." All eyes were on Brittany.

"I knew something was missing..." She said shaking her head.

"But why did you take it?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "You needed more sigs."

"And you got them for us?" Quinn asked.

He didn't say anything. He handed me the petition forms and walked off. I flipped through them and noticed a few more signatures than yesterday.

"It looks like we have about a hundred and fifty." I said going through the pages.

"Why would Karfosky do that?" Quinn asked.

"Who cares? We have the sigs, let's go find Figgins."

We walked down the hallway, feeling like a mob. It felt like we were walking in slow motion with nothing but our swagger keeping us afloat. I loved it. It seemed like we were earning a new respect around here. Though a part of me really wanted to know why Karofsky took the petition and why he even wanted to help us, it doesn't matter right now. Right now all that mattered was getting Figgins to understand that he can't silence us. We are Glee Club. We take crap every day from so many people at this school; we are stronger than we ever have been. United we stand, Divided we fall.

"One hundred and fifty signatures." Rachel said, slamming the petition on Figgins desk.

"One hundred and fifty signatures of people who couldn't care less about Santana and Brittany going to prom together." Finn added.

Figgins eyed the paper; he picked it up and flipped through it.

"No name is doubled." Puck said.

"Go ahead and look through them, we'll wait." Sam added.

Figgins looked at us and sighed.

"Parents are not going to be happy..."

"Parents are not the ones going to prom. We are." Lauren spoke up, "You might as well say parents don't want a big girl at prom, or a guy in a wheelchair." She looked down at Artie, "Parents just want their kids happy and those signatures prove that the students here don't care."

We turned from Lauren to Figgins. He gulped and flipped the pages once again.

"Fine, but no kissing."

"No kissing?" Brittany questioned with a pout. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"No kissing." I said.

We all exited the office with a new pep in our step. I was pinky linked with Brittany and I felt so proud of myself. I saw, as we continued to walk, Dave was looking at us from his locker. I pulled Brittany to follow me as we made our way towards him.

"Thanks for what you did." I said.

"Whatever."

"It was sweet of you. I knew you weren't a douchebag like everyone thought." Brittany said. Karofsky turned and looked at her. He snarled. I moved closer to block his stare.

"Why did you do it though?"

The bell rang before he could answer.

"Come on Santana, class."

"You go, I'll catch up."

"But Santana..."

"I promise."

She released my pinky and strolled to class alone. I stared at Karofsky who had turned back to his locker once Brittany had left us.

"Okay, it's just you and me now. Why did you get those signatures?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Karofsky..."

"Coach Beiste made me do it." He slammed his locker and slung his book bag over his back.

"What?"

"She wanted the football team to help out so I did."

"Why you? Why not everyone else on the team?"

"Why does it matter? You got your stupid wish; you and your dyke girlfriend are going to prom together."

"Dyke girlfriend? And just when I thought you were less of a jackass."

"Whatever." He began to walk away from me.

"What is your problem?" he turned to face me, "Why are you so scared of us? We don't have cooties you know."

"Whatever."

He walked away from me and turned the corner out of sight. I sighed but went to class without a second thought about Dave Karofsky.


	21. Chapter 21: Advice

**A/N** I would like to say to those that are still reading this fic, "Thank you" I know it's incredibly frustrating to wait for an update and not receive one for a while, let alone an entire year or more. I am sorry and I apologize for the extended wait. The funny story is that I have actually completed this fic and I just failed to update it in a reasonable fashion. This fic is 33 chapters long. I will update this fic every Monday, so if you're still reading this you have something to look forward to. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 21.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>: Advice

**POV: **Brittany

I sat bored out of my mind in my U.S. History class. Usually Santana would be entertaining me, but she dropped the class because she had way over her credits. I didn't know you got credits for taking class. Is it like the credits at the end of a movie? How awesome would that be to see Santana Lopez in bright lights at the end of some super hero movie? I always pictured Santana as a superhero..._My_ superhero. My amazing, beautiful, talented, caring, superhero. And I could be her sidekick. We would be like Batman and Robin, only hotter.

"Now class, today we will discuss the Cold War..."

I will never understand why anyone would want to fight in the cold. If their guns don't kill you wouldn't you die of frost bite? Sometimes I don't understand America.

Forty-eight minutes later I was skipping down the hallway waiting on Santana to appear from the quad. She usually went there because it was the closest to my class. I never asked what she did there though. I think it was her private time, just to think about things. Maybe to think about me...

"Hey Brittany." I looked down the hall to see Artie wheeling himself towards me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Santana...I never did get a chance to personally thank you."  
>"For what?"<p>

"Helping the other day. You were the first person to speak up, it meant a lot to me...and Santana. Thank you."

"No problem."

He played with his thumbs for a while, I looked toward the double doors but Santana had yet to make an entrance.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Tina and Mike broke up."

"Really? That's too bad. He had killer abs...Santana's abs are better though. Well, in a girlie way. Have you ever seen her abs?"

"Um...No."

"You should, they're awesome."

"Right, well, they broke up and Tina talked to me about why they broke up..."

"Because she can never finish a song?" I asked him.

"Uh...No."

"Oh...Because she doesn't have abs like Santana?"

"No."

"Can I stop guessing?"

"Yes. They broke up because Tina isn't over me."

"Awe, that's sweet."

"Yeah, I guess. But she broke up with me..."

"It's a pattern."  
>"Don't remind me."<p>

"But why are you telling me this?"

"I want your advice. I want to want Tina again, but it's hard."

"Why?"

"Because...Because I'm not over you."

I paused for a moment. I looked back at the double doors, it would have been a perfect moment for Santana to arrive but she was taking her sweet time today.

"Artie..."

"I know what you're going to say. That I should get over you and you're happy with Santana…"

"Well, no, not… I mean yes, but no." He looked at me confused and I smirked continuing, "You shouldn't want to want Tina. You either want her or you don't. You can't be forced into liking someone. It's like when your parents try to force you to eat your vegetables and you're all like, 'ew, veggies' and they're all like, 'yum, green stuff.' They want you to want them but you can't force it. It just…happens." I shrugged, "But, um, what more were you going to say?"

He smiled at me, "You're an amazing girl, you're beautiful and talented. And you're sweet, and you cared about me. You loved me for me, and that's what I loved about you. But now...Now you're in love with Santana and I'm just left with all of these feelings and I don't want to have these feelings because you were supposed to be my first and my last."

"Your first and last what?"

"My first and last time. You stole my virginity, something I can't get back and I thought that meant something to you after we got together..."

"It did, it really did."

"I thought I was going to be the last person you'd ever do it with and vise versa."

"Whose vise versa?"

"Brittany, I need to get over you."

"Let Tina do what I did for you to get over Tina...That worked right?"

"I want it to mean something. I'm not you, sex means something to me."

"It means something to me too...Well..._Now_ it means something to me."

He thought for a moment, he looked away from me then turned to the double doors. I turned too and saw Santana walking over.

"I wish I could have been more helpful like you were to me, but I'm lost here." I began, "I don't know how to make someone get over someone. I'm never good at that sort of thing."

"Yeah…"

He wheeled away from me as Santana walked up.

"What was that about?" She asked me.

"He wanted advice...Come on let's go to Glee."

When we entered the choir room, Artie was sitting in the middle. All eyes were on him. We took a seat in front of him and once everyone was seated he started to talk.

"Our Glee assignment was to tell a story via song. I couldn't really find a song that didn't involve Brittany..." All eyes turned to me, "So, I decided that this song is best fitting for how I feel. This song tells the story of how I will always love Brittany and how I kind of figured we would break up and every time you walked away from me I was missing you. So now I can officially miss you from afar, because I'm over you and you're in love with someone else...And I have to respect that."

He pointed to Brad who began to play the piano.

_"Layin' here in your arms and you hold me tight, tight_

_Tryin' not to watch the clock_

_Tick-tickin' as the time goes by_

_And I know that you'd best be on your way_

_But I'm wishing I could make you stay_

_Stay with me forever..."_

He wheeled over towards me.

_"...Though_

_You're near_

_Still_

_I wanna make it clear_

_Love_

_I will always be around_

_You're leaving_

_I'm waiting_

_Forgive me_

_I'm always missing you_

_Before the goodbye..."_

He grabbed my hand and held it in his for a while.

_"...I Feel It _

_Already_

_Forgive me_

_I'm always missing you_

_Before the goodbye..."_

He then picked up Santana's hand, who looked at him confused and disgusted, and then put her hand on top of mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

_"...Kinda hard for me to let you know_

_Still don't let my feelings show_

_How much I will miss in you_

_All the little things that make me weak_

_Your eyes and the way you speak_

_Without you baby I'm not me (I'm not me)..."_

He wheeled away from his and spun around in the middle of the room.

_"...Though_

_You're near_

_Still_

_I wanna make it clear_

_Love_

_I will always be around_

_You're leaving_

_I'm waiting_

_Forgive me_

_I'm always missing you_

_Before the goodbye_

_I Feel It _

_Already_

_Forgive me_

_I'm always missing you_

_Before the goodbye."_

I was the first to clap after the piano died down and everyone followed suit. I looked behind me to see Tina, she looked sad almost near tears. Did Artie's song move her that much? It didn't really move me, unless him moving my hand counted. He wheeled to his spot on the edge; he eyed me and Santana but didn't say anything. Though he said he was over me, I didn't believe him. It takes a long time to get over people, I tried my best to get over Santana by dating Artie but that didn't work out the way I planned. Maybe that's how Artie feels right now. He's still in love with me, I can feel it. I just wish he wasn't. He's making it very hard for me to get over him in return.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Before the Goodbye - Britney Spears<em>


	22. Chapter 22: Reality Pt II

**A/N:** Here we go, as promised. Every Monday an update will be here. I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this anymore but that's alright I'm sticking by my word and updating it anyway. So, if there are still faithful readers I hope you're enjoying the new chapters. See you next week! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>: Reality Pt. II

**POV: **Artie

I sat in my wheelchair trying to tie my shoes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jet black hair with blue highlights make its way in front of me.

"I can do it myself." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I still want to help you." Tina said, tying my shoe laces. She looked up at me and smiled; she put her hand on my leg then took a seat beside me.

"I liked your song." She said, twirling her thumbs.

"Thanks..."

"I know that must have been hard to sing and everything."

"Why do you think that?"

"You put your heart out there for everyone in Glee to hear and try and understand. I figured it would be hard on you."

I shrugged, "It is what it is."

I looked outside the choir room door and saw Brittany and Santana walking by holding pinkies. I felt myself grow with anger and I could feel a tear falling quietly down my face. I shook the feeling, and gripped my wheels tightly.

"I have to go." I said to Tina. I began to wheel away but she caught up to me and stood in front of me.

"You're going to follow them, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That song was a piece of crap, Artie, and you know it."

"Get out of my way, Tina."

"You're not over, Brittany. You just said that to make yourself feel better, but you're not."

"Move."

"She chose someone else."

"And so did you, funny how you want me back now."

"Do you think that's how Brittany will feel?"

"She doesn't love Santana..." My voice trailed off as I spun my wheelchair around and wheeled back into the choir room, "She can't possibly love Santana. It just feels so random. They were best friends." I could feel myself starting to cry. Shake the feeling, Artie. Men don't cry. Men don't cry.

"Best friends fall in love..." I could hear Tina's footsteps behind me.

"But she was mine." I turned to face her, I could tell my face was red with sadness, "She was my girlfriend, she was mine. Not Santana's."

"She knew Santana longer." Tina was moving towards me now. She bent down and put her hand on the back of my chair and her hand landed on my knee, "She probably didn't mean to fall in love with her, it just happened."

"She was supposed to love me, Tina. Me. She took my virginity, she took it...I can't get it back." Why was I crying? Why in the world was I crying over Brittany? Shake it off, Artie. Please, shake it off.

"I know, Artie. I know..."

"It was supposed to be special, ya know? I thought for sure after I got in her head that I was hurt that she would stay with me forever. That she would love me forever..."

"But she loves Santana..."

I bit my lip as Tina's brown eyes locked with mine.

"She wasn't supposed to love her."

"I know it's okay. It's okay."

"She wasn't supposed to love her." I repeated. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Hey..." She gently lifted my head up to look her in her eyes, "It's okay. You're going to find someone more beautiful and better than her. Trust me. Brittany doesn't know what she's missing with you."

"You think so?"

She smiled at me.

"I know so, Artie. You're a great guy."

I felt her lips grower closer towards mine. She smelled like noodles for some strange reason. I leaned forward and made my lips collide with hers. I don't even know why I did that. This is the same thing Brittany did to me. Brittany wanted me to get over Tina so we had sex, now Tina wants me to get over Brittany so she's kissing me...Which could only lead to...

I pushed away from her.

"What? Did I bite you?" She asked.

"No...No...I...I gotta go."

I wheeled away from her.

"Wait. Artie!"

I wheeled away and around the corner and caught my breath. I couldn't let that happen a second time. I respected myself too much. But I respected Tina even more.


	23. Chapter 23: Before Prom Pt I

**Chapter 23:** Prom [Before Pt. I]

**POV: **Santana

I stood in my room, applying eyeliner as Quinn used my bathroom re-shaving her legs for what seemed like the fiftith time. I don't know why she was shaving so much, it wasn't like she was getting some tonight or anything. She was going to prom with Sam, which, in my opinion, was a dumb idea. Who goes to prom with their ex? Then again, I could say the same about Mike and Tina. They were going to prom together and rumors have it that they just broke up about three days ago. Sucks for him. He bought the tickets already.

All I know is that I'm going to prom with Brittany, so I can't honestly say I care who everyone else is going with.

"Do my legs look rough to you?" Quinn asked coming out of the bathroom with her short shorts on, wearing my tank top over her baby blue bra. Don't ask how I know she has on a baby blue bra.

"No, they look fine."

"Are you sure? I think I still see some hair."

"You have shaved every piece of your body, I'm surprised you haven't shaved your head." I said, applying some eyeshadow.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I just want everything to be perfect. It has to be when I win prom queen."

"So sure about that, huh?"

"Of course. And did you hear that Lauren is running for prom queen?"

"Yeah..." I moved away from the mirror and rumaged through my drawer for a nice pair of underwear, "...I saw the posters hanging by the girl's bathroom."

"Who would vote for her?"

I shrugged, "I know Brittany did."

"Brittany voted for Lauren? Has she lost her mind?"

"Watch it." I said grabbing a pair of my black silk underwear that showed off the perfect cheek-to-cheek ratio.

"Sorry, but still..."

"Remember when I thought it would be me and Puck going to prom together? Making our way slowly to the top of popularity..."

"Yeah, and me and Finn wearing king and queen crowns on our heads while everyone looked at us with envy." She said applying my Johnson, Johnson baby lotion to her legs.

"Times really have changed."

"Yeah, they really have."

Quinn took a seat in my cushioned chair in front of my mirror as she began to flat iron her hair.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios." She began.

"I used to be straight." I said going into my closet and putting on my underwear.

"I used to care what everyone said about me."

"I used to hate you." I re-entered my room and walked towards my mirror to plug in the curler.

"I used to hate you."

"I used to think that as long as I had a boy on my arm my feelings for Brittany would go away."

"I used to think that me and Finn would never break up."

"I used to think that I'd never get slushied." I said, curling my hair in the front.

"I used to picture me and Finn getting married."

"I used to have sex with guys because I was bored."

"I used to pick on the kids in Glee." She flat ironed the last bit of her hair and looked at me through the mirror.

"I used to cry myself to sleep."

"I used to hate my body." She applied some eyeshadow.

"I used to use my body."

"I used to be popular."

"I used to be popular." I put down the curler and unplugged it.

"Now I'm a loser." She said, putting down the eyeshadow and looking at me.

"Now _we're_ losers."

I walked away from the mirror and rumanaged through my dresser for a strapless bra.

"I'm glad we're losers." Quinn said from behind me.

"Yeah, getting a slushie every other day really does add a kick to your high school career."

She giggled.

"I'm serious, Santana. Think of who we would've been if we never been in Glee. I'd still be miserable and alone, we wouldn't even be talking to each other right now."

"True, and I wouldn't be with Brittany."

"See, there's perks to being a loser."

"Ha, ha, yeah."

A few minutes later we were helping each other putting on our prom dresses. Mine was a red slik with ruffles from the bottom to the top with one strap. Quinn's was powder blue with a slit in the back. She looked really pretty...No, WE looked really pretty.

We heard a honk outside to indicate that our limo was outside.

"Mom can you tell him we'll be right out?" I yelled down the stairs.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

Quinn zipped up my dress and patted my back and looked at me.

"You look very pretty." She said.

"So do you."

I went to the mirror to puff up my hair.

"I don't know about you, but I'm definitely getting some tonight."

"Ew."

"Hater." I turned back to the mirror as Quinn put on her shoes, "Why do you think Dave got all those signatures for us?"

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe he secretly wants a threesome with you and Brittany."

"He can so scratch that off his to-do list."

"Why do you care? You got the signatures and you and Brittany are going to prom together. While I get stuck with Sam."

"I'm sorry you and Finn broke up."

"No you're not."

"You're right." I smirked, she threw a pillow at me, "Hey, hey! Watch the hair!" She threw another pillow at me and ducked. "If my hair gets ruined!"

"Hahaha!"

I picked up a pillow and threw at her as she threw her shaw around her. I put my shoes on and we made our way down the steps as our moms stood at the bottom ready to take pictures of us. After about ten minutes of, "Stand here." "Put your hand here" "Look pouty" "Work it girls!" We were out the door and into the limo. When we entered we instructed him to drive to Brittany's house.

"Can I be honest with you?" Quinn asked.

"You're not about to be all mushy and gushy are you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Maybe..."

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

"Nope."

"Carry on."

"I admire the relationship you and Brittany have. I wish I had a relationship like that..."

"You did..."

"Finn and I..."

"I wasn't talking about that man boobed idiot. I was talking about Sam. Before you got all into Finn's pants you and Sam were like the best couple in Glee, but don't take that to the head or anything."

"Sam was a great boyfriend. He did more for me than Finn ever did."

"Sam is a great guy. Even though I was using him when I dated him he was still a good boyfriend, though I didn't really care all that much during that time."

"I figured that much."

"Don't give up so easily on Sam though Quinn, he's great. Besides Finn and Rachel deserve each other. He's the only one who can handle her annoying voice."

"A match made in paradise."

"Exactly."

"Doesn't mean I don't still love him."

"He was your first love, you'll always love him. Just like I'll always love Puck and more than likely Brittany will always love Artie. But we're together with the ones we think complete us. I'm happy with Brittany and I know she's happy with me and you can't possibly tell me you're not happy with Sam."

She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The limo came to a stop and the driver honked the horn.

"I bet Brittany looks beautiful." I said without thinking.

Quinn smiled at me, and grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I bet she does too." I smiled back at her and waited for Brittany to make her entrance.


End file.
